Aussie Adventure
by gilmoreaddict
Summary: Yale PDLD hopefully. Junior year, some things are different. Starts with a group outing to Australia. Might continue or not, depending. R
1. Off we go

A/N: I'm starting this but I don't know if I'll ever finish it.

Yale PDLD

It's junior year for Rory and Stephanie and senior year for Finn, Colin, and Logan.

Facts: Logan and Rory are JUST FRIENDS but Logan likes her

0000

"Come on Ace," Logan begged.

"Logan…you know that I won't come with you," Rory pointed out rolling her eyes.

"It's just for a week," Logan pressed on.

"I said no."

"Come on Rory, it will be fun," Stephanie sided with Logan.

The three of them were at the pub with Colin, Finn, and some redhead.

"Sorry, I have to study," Rory stuck with it.

"You can study while we're there," Colin pointed out.

"Yeah right, like I'd be able to study while lying on an Australian beach," Rory said sarcastically.

"If anyone could it would be you," Finn added into the conversation. It was the first thing he had said to her that night.

She stared at him wondering what she had done to piss him off this time.

They were all good friends now, always hanging out and everything but Finn seemed to randomly get mad at Rory lately. She wouldn't have minded but she had a tiny crush on him because he was so cute, funny, and nice (when he wanted to be).

"Staring isn't polite," Logan reminded her trying to get her attention back.

"Logan, I'm not going to freaking Australia next week!" Rory sighed heavily.

They had been having this argument for 3 days now and she was getting sick of it.

"You might as well just give in. He'll shut up faster, and besides, it can't but _that_ bad," Finn observed still not making eye contact with her.

She didn't really listen to what he said but realized that maybe if she went she could figure out why he was acting so weird lately.

"I'll go," she said as a silence settled over the table.

"I knew you would give into my boyish good looks," Logan said big headedly.

Rory rolled her eyes but didn't say aloud that it was actually Finn's good looks that made her decide to go.

0000

"Bloody hell it's bright out here," Finn complained the next Sunday afternoon as they loaded into his SUV to head to Australia.

"It's 2 o'clock in the afternoon, Finn. Get over it," Stephanie said passively.

He muttered in inaudibly under his breath.

"So Ace, you excited for a week in the sun with the gang?" Logan asked with his arm casually along the back of her seat.

"Of course, but I still think I should have stayed home and studied," Rory shrugged.

"You'll be glad you went. You needed a break," he told her.

She didn't know why but for some reason the way he talked in a soft voice annoyed her. He only did that with her and she knew it was because he had a crush on her but she wanted to hang out with the group, not just Logan.

"We're gonna have some girl time for sure this week…shopping-for clothes and guys-, tanning, swimming, it's gonna be so much fun!" Steph said enthusiastically.

Rory smiled, she had grown close to Steph over the last year and loved spending time with her.

"Curse the sun," Finn groaned and pulled sunglasses on.

0000

A/N: As always I have more chapters written already and I probably won't post this for awhile so I can talk myself out of it. I think the idea is okay but I'm not sure about it. It only took me like 10 minutes to write and it's really short. Let me know if you think I should post the other chapters.

Ryan's Note- Okay, to those of you who don't know what's going on and why I have a note here…I'm the author's boyfriend. She's in the hospital because she was in a bar accident and now has a bunch of broken bones and such. She asked me to post this, see what the responses were and then maybe post the other chapters she wrote. She also asked me to slowly post the chapters she had written for Mr. and Mrs. Finn & Family so check that out if you want. Review so I can decide whether to post a new chapter or not. Oh and thanks SO much to all of you who told her to feel better, she wanted me to thank you all repeatedly. So yeah…I'm done now. Review! -Ryan


	2. Want to go to the boozer?

A/N: So I guess that by now I will have posted the first chapter. I've been working ahead so this may not ever actually get posted. Read and Review if it does!

0000

"Ah, the homeland," Finn said comically as threw himself off the private jet.

"Where are we staying?" Rory asked so she could call Paris and give her the emergency number.

"Finn's parents' house," Logan supplied.

"We're staying with Finn's family?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.

"That we are. Just don't call me Finn in front of my mum," Finn answered.

"Why not?" Rory asked.

"She's a bit…stiff. She doesn't approve of nicknames, Lorelai," Finn responded grinning.

Rory couldn't help but wonder why he was in a good mood today instead of his usual meanie mood.

"Then what am I supposed to call you? I thought Finn _was_ your name," Rory asked. She hadn't known what his real name was…it had never occurred to her that Finn was short for his last name, Finley.

"Hamilton."

"Your first name is _Hamilton_?" Rory asked. She never would have dubbed him as "Hamilton".

"Yep," he said not offering anything else.

"What's your middle name Hammy?" Rory joked.

"Merrick."

"Hamilton Merrick Finley?"

"The sixth."

"Riiiiight."

0000

The short ride to Finn's old house was pleasant enough. Finn actually seemed in a rather good mood therefore putting Rory at ease.

"I think we ought to stop at the bottle shop to stock up before getting there," Finn suggested and then gave the driver directions to the nearest liquor store.

"Hamilton! It's quite a treat to see you darling!" a woman (Rory assumed Finn's mother) greeted them when they arrived at the house.

"Hello Mum," he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Who are your friends?" she asked ushering them all inside.

"Logan Huntzburger, Colin Hanson, Stephanie Vanderbilt, and Lorelai Gilmore," Finn introduced them all.

"Oh yes, Logan, Colin…I remember you from Hamilton's boarding school. Nice to meet you fine young ladies," Mrs. Finley said to all of them.

"Mum…we've been traveling a lot so we're going to get settled," Finn said politely. Rory had never heard him act so civil before.

"Why yes, of course. Marietta will show you to your rooms," Mrs. Finley said.

When Rory got to her room, she sat down on the couch and just thought.

She knew she had a crush on Finn but she couldn't figure out if he liked her or not. Sometimes he flirted with her and then other times he acted like he couldn't stand her. It was all very 4th grade to her. She would just have to wait and see.

"Ace? You want to go to the beach?" Logan asked knocking and sticking his head in the door.

"Maybe later…I don't really like sand," Rory shrugged. "Is everyone else going?"

"I don't think Finn is. He's in his room watching a movie I think," Logan shrugged. "We'll be back later."

She nodded but didn't say anything else hoping he would leave and not offer to keep her company.

He finallyleft after studying her for a momentand she breathed a sigh of relief.

After laying there for a while, she got bored and went off in search of Finn hoping that he would still be in a good mood.

"Finn?" Rory called going into the hallway.

"FINN?" she repeated.

Suddenly there was a hand over her mouth and she was being dragged into a room.

When she could see her attacker, she saw Finn looking outraged.

"What?" she asked staring at him.

"My mum will flip! No nicknames damnit!" Finn reminded her.

"Oh right…sorry. She seemed cool though," Rory pointed out.

"She can be," Finn said indifferently.

Rory stood there awkwardly not really sure what to say.

"So what can I do for you?" Finn probed seeming impatient.

"I don't know…everyone else went to the beach and Logan said you weren't going and I was bored so I thought I would see if you wanted to hang out," Rory replied.

"Yeah…I suppose if you'd like," Finn shrugged and sat back down on his couch.

She joined him on the couch and turned her attention to the TV.

"I'm bloody bored. You want to meet up with some old mates of mine at the boozer?" Finn asked snapping the TV off.

Rory considered it and decided it was better than sitting around all day so she nodded.

0000

"Geez where are we going?" Rory asked after they had been in the car for over an hour.

"The boozer to see some old mates," Finn reminded her.

"Well yeah but how far away is this pub?" Rory asked.

"Sydney," he said easily.

"Are you serious? That's four hours from your house!" Rory exclaimed, shocked.

"That's why I was going to get us a hotel room-with two beds-and then we can go back tomorrow sometime. I thought maybe you'd like to see some scenery and stuff," Finn explained.

"That sounds…fun. Why didn't you tell me the real plan though?" she asked.

"I did. I told you we were going to meet some of my old friends at the pub. You didn't ask where or for how long," Finn pointed out.

Rory just laughed when she realized how right he was. "Do the others know where we are?"

"No…I figure they'll give us a ring when we don't show up," Finn shrugged.

Rory laughed again.

They were silent for a few minutes until Rory felt like she would burst.

"Finn…I feel like I barely know you. I mean we've been friends for a while but I know nothing about you. I didn't even know that your first name wasn't Finn," Rory stated.

"Finn Finley? Doesn't sound too great does it?" he asked laughing at her.

"I just never really thought about it I guess. But seriously…do you have any siblings…pets…what's your favorite movie…color…anything?" Rory asked wanting to get to know this adorable man who she barely knew.

"Let's see…when I was born I was named Hamilton Merrick Finley the sixth because I was the first boy. I had two sisters, both older, and two brothers were born after me. I lived in Australia until I was seven…then we moved to Amsterdam, then to Athens, and then Mum couldn't stand to be away from Australia anymore so we moved back down under when I was sixteen. Then I went to school in Switzerland for two years and met Logan and Colin there. Then Yale…and here I am," Finn summed up.

"What are your brothers and sisters like?" Rory asked.

"Uh…Scarlet is the oldest, she's twenty-nine. Then Kimberly is twenty-six. I was next, and I'm twenty-two, Braden would have been twenty, and Robert is eighteen," Finn replied almost void of emotion as he spoke.

"So it was Scarlet, Kimberly, you, Braden and then Robert?" Rory asked listing.

He nodded.

"Wait…what did you mean that Braden would have been twenty?" she asked confused as she repeated his previous statement in her mind.

"Braden died when he was fourteen," Finn said simply.

Rory stared at him. "Finn…I'm so sor--,"

"Don't. Don't ever say you're sorry that he died. I'm so bloody sick of it," Finn cut her off.

She didn't know what to say so she just nodded. Maybe this is why he was a chronic drinker or something.

They talked a little bit more about dumb meaningless things before they fell into another uncomfortable silence.

"So…" Rory started trying to stir up conversation.

"It's pathetic when people start conversations that way. If you don't have something specific to say then why bother having a chat?" Finn asked making Rory realize he was no longer in his cheery mood.

She sighed and couldn't help but wonder why he changed so quickly. She supposed it could have had something to do with the subject of Braden but somehow she thought it was more than that. At this point, she just wanted to get to Sydney so that there would be other people around instead of this awkward silence.

0000

A/N: I'm writing this just in case the first chapter goes over well and I decide to write this. As I said before, I like to work ahead. So should you ever read this let me know what you think!

Ryan's Note- Hey everyone. Thanks so much for responding to the first chapter so positively. I talked it over with Lara and told her about all the reviews and she said that I could post this, and then we'd go from there. She wanted me to thank you all again for wishing her well and all that. You have not only her gratitude, but mine as well. Oh and for all of you who said I was a good boyfriend, thanks…lol. She makes it easy, she's the bestest person ever and she makes it easy for me to love her. And update on her condition, they think she should be out of the hospital in two or three weeks depending on how her legs are doing. God Bless.

P.S. Danger1Zone1988, I hope that you and your boyfriend are okay. Lara and I both wish you well. Thanks for reviewing.


	3. My old mates

A/N: I seriously doubt I'll ever post this because I seriously hated the other two chapters. But I seriously love Finn and Rory so oh well. Man, I said seriously WAY too many times right there. Here's chapter three of our little trip down under.

0000

"Wake up, we're here," Finn's voice stirred Rory a while later.

She woke up realizing she must have dozed off in the car. Finn was already out of the car and halfway up to the small building.

She jogged a few steps to catch up with him. "Do your friends know we're coming?"

He shook his head and she sighed hoping he would snap out of this mood soon.

They entered the small pub and there didn't seem to be anyone there.

"Tom!" Finn yelled.

A man appearing to be about fifty-five came out of the back room muttering about how people have no respect.

"Holy dooley!" the man said when he spotted Finn leaning against the counter.

"How ya doin mate? Thought I'd lob in," Finn grinned as the man stood in shock.

"You little larrikin!" Tom said coming around the bar and hugging Finn in a manly-pat-on-the-back thing.

Finn chuckled. "Has the gang been in?"

"They're still down at the—never mind, that'd be them now," Tom began and then revised his statement as they heard what sounded like a few cars pull into the parking lot outside.

"Tom! Who's the wowser that owns the car out in the back?" one of the guys asked.

Rory assumed he was referring to Finn's BMW parked in the back of the small lot. The group hadn't noticed Finn and Rory yet so she took this opportunity to appraise them.

There was about fifteen of them, maybe twenty. More guys than girls and they were all wearing beach apparel and looked like they lived in the sand. The one talking to the barman was wearing Hawaiian flowered trunks and a white t-shirt. His sun-bleached hair was wavy and touching his shirt collar. He couldn't have been more that 23.

"That would be me," Finn said taking a small step forward toward the group.

Everyone stopped talking and stared at him.

"I'll be stuffed!" the man said with his clear blue eyes running over Finn's face and then over to Rory and immediately back to Finn.

Finn didn't say anything there and just waited for the other one to make the first move.

"Finn!" another guy who seemed to be about the same age as the first one yelled. And suddenly he was throwing himself at Finn and hugging him.

"Roo! Good to see you mate!" Finn laughed hugging him back. This one had crazy brown curls sticking up in every direction.

"Don't you guys see? This is Finn! Our old pal," Roo said turning back to the others who were still standing there.

The first boy, with blonde hair, muttered something and then pushed through the crowd and outside.

"Don't worry about him mate. He's just being a standover man but no one will pay any attention," a girl said coming over and hugging Finn.

Soon they were surrounded by people hugging and hitting Finn.

"Who's this little Seppo?" one of the guys asked.

"This is my mate, Rory," Finn said to each of them after that indicating Rory.

"Come with us!" a few of the girls said and dragged her off toward the other side of the bar.

Rory cast a glance back at Finn but he completely ignored her.

"So why are you here? Is Finn moving back?" a girl with red hair asked.

"We're just here for the week with some other friends," Rory told them. She was extremely uncomfortable with these people that she didn't know but she was trying to act in a way that might get Finn to open up to her. She assumed that if she was nice to his friends that was more likely to happen.

"Have you had a naughty with him? Are you preggo?" a brunette one asked. Rory was surprised at how much she looked like this girl.

Rory wasn't quite sure what they were asking because they were talking quickly, there was now music from the old jukebox, and she wasn't familiar with the dialect.

"They're asking if I've gotten you pregnant," Finn whispered in her ear joining them at the table.

"Oh! God no! Finn and I are just friends," Rory cried. She might have a crush on him but they weren't sleeping together and she didn't want his friends to think that they were.

The girls all cast her a look that clearly said they didn't believe it.

"Oh come on love, don't deny the pash," Finn said.

Rory was in shock. What the hell was he talking about?

The girls all shared a secret look and Rory could tell they were going to ask more when a guy, another blonde, spoke up.

"Tom, we'll be back. Everyone time for a barbie!" he announced.

A cheer went up in the crowd and they all immediately headed for the parking lot.

Rory stood and started to leave but Finn pulled her back.

"Let's put our stuff in the room and then we can go," he suggested.

"Okay, first of all, I'm not talking to you. And second, where are we staying?" Rory asked. She was mad at him for telling his friends that they were sleeping together.

"You just did speak to me and Tom has a room off in the back that he said we can stay in," Finn explained.

Rory gave him a stubborn look and sighed. "I don't have any other clothes."

"You can borrow some of mine," he offered and headed back to the car where she saw him grab an overnight bag.

"You knew we were spending the night and you packed a bag but didn't tell me?" Rory asked outraged. His little mood swings were starting to get to her.

"You didn't ask, as I already pointed out," Finn said and walked past her and through a door into another room that had two beds and a bathroom.

"This isn't fair. I want to go back!" Rory protested.

"Too bad, I know you want to stay because you like me. So just, get over it. We'll go back in the morning and until then stop being such a mongrel," Finn said and his tone meant business.

She stared at him. She couldn't believe he had just said he knew that she liked him. She hadn't even told Steph!

"Here, you can change in the bathroom," he said tossing a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt at her.

She did as she was told but still couldn't believe what was happening.

Once she changed out of her skirt and into Finn's shorts, she went back into the room and was surprised to see Finn standing in only boxers.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed and turned around.

"You'll live," Finn said and she could hear in his tone that he was still annoyed about earlier.

"Look…I'm sorry okay? It's just I wasn't expecting you to lie to your friends and say that we are sleeping together," Rory explained.

"I know. I shouldn't have said it but I had to," Finn explained.

Rory was shocked; this was the closest she had ever heard Finn come to apologizing. "Why would you have to say that?"

"That girl, the brown haired one. I dated her for a year or two. When I moved back to Australia we lived here in Sydney and we fell in love. We even kept it up when I left for Switzerland; we couldn't get enough of each other on holidays. Then when I went to Yale I kind of just left, I didn't tell any of them I was going. We all planned to stay here and then I left. I hadn't talked to her since then, or any of them for that matter until today. Except Roo, the one with curly brown hair. Now Erin is dating Colby, that's the first blonde one," Finn told her sitting down on one of the beds.

"He didn't seem to like you very much," Rory pointed out. She knew this wasn't the nicest thing to say but she wanted to get all the info.

"We were best friends before I moved away and kept in touch while I was gone. I came and visited him every year and he came and visited me. Then I left and from what Roo told me he's pretty angry," Finn explained.

"Finn…I'm so sor--," Rory began.

"Don't!"

"Well okay now I understand what's going on. But I still don't get why you told them we are hooking up," Rory asked.

"Because, I don't want them to think that I came back here for Erin. I didn't, I still love her, but I know that we're done. I don't deserve her. I figured that if I pretended we're dating then I can't just catch up with my friends for a day until we go back tomorrow," Finn replied.

"You want me to be your fake girlfriend?" Rory wanted to know trying to wrap her mind around the idea.

"Lorelai Leigh? Will you fake date me until tomorrow afternoon?" he asked getting down on a knee in front of her.

"Why of course Hammy," she laughed and kissed him on the forehead.

He stood and she couldn't tear her eyes away from his lips. They looked so inviting. Just as she was about to take the opportunity and kiss him her phone began to ring loudly.

She sighed and pulled away from his arms and saw that Logan was calling her. "It's Logan."

"Put it on speaker," Finn told her.

She nodded and hit the button. "Hi Logan."

"Ace? Where the hell are you?" Logan asked frantically.

"At the boozer," Rory said trying to not laugh. She loved driving him crazy.

"Which one?" Logan asked.

"O'Hara's," Finn replied when Rory looked to him for help.

"Finn? What the hell are you doing? Where's O'Hara's?" he asked.

"Come on mate, you remember. You've been here before," Finn replied sharing a mischievous grin with Rory.

"Finn the only O'Hara's I've ever been to is in Sydney," Logan exclaimed and Rory could hear the frustration in his voice.

"Yep, that's the one," Finn told him.

"You're in _Sydney_?" Logan yelled.

"We'll be back tomorrow. Talk to you later mate," Finn said and his the end button. "Come on, let's get down to that barbie."

Rory followed him to the car still chuckling at Logan's reaction. At the same time she was processing everything else that had just occurred. Fake dating Finn, almost kissing Finn, learning more about him…it was almost too much to comprehend.

0000

A/N: This chapter was longer than all the others but oh well.

Ryan's Note- Hi again everyone. Okay, to revise a typo in my first note at the bottom of chapter one. Lara was in a _car_ accident, not a bar accident. Let's see, thanks for reviewing to the other chapters. The next chapter is about the party and the one after that is the next day. Then that's all Lara had written for now but she's doing well and might be home soon. Thanks for all your concern and stuff like that. Review please, it cheers her up! Thanks. God Bless. -Ryan

P.S. Just so you guys know, I'm not allowed to post the next chapter until this one gets 15 reviews. Lara usually hates when people do that but she doesn't think she's going to get them all that fast and she's trying to slow down the updates. Personally, I just want to post what she has written. Oh well, her fic, her rules. So please review to get the next chapter..


	4. For Effect

A/N:

0000

Rory stared at the man sitting to her left as they drove toward some destination unknown to her.

"It's not polite to stare," Finn said and his comment reminded her of Logan saying the same thing before they had left for the land down under. Just the thought that Finn and Logan thought the same way put a sour taste in her mouth.

"How exactly are we supposed to pretend to be together?" Rory asked ignoring his comment.

"It should be relatively easy, just act somewhat interested but don't be clingy," Finn suggested.

Rory just nodded thinking that it wouldn't be too difficult to act interested in him.

"And sorry about before, I know you don't actually like me," Finn said.

Rory nodded again wanting to yell in his face that he was wrong and she really did like him.

"Here we are. This is where we've always hung out," Finn said pulling into a small lot where they could see the water.

"It's so pretty," Rory said looking out at the shimmering water.

"This is what I missed most," Finn agreed getting out of the car at the same time she did. He joined her on the other side and slipped his arm around her waist. "For effect."

She nodded understanding but was actually relishing his light touch.

"Took you long enough to get down here! Did you have a quick naughty at the pub?" Roo asked still seeming quite hyper.

Rory laughed and Finn just gave him a mysterious look.

"You going to hit the waves?" the red headed girl that Rory had spoken to before asked Finn giving him sex eyes the whole time.

"I'm not quite dressed for that, am I? I haven't surfed in ages," Finn said pulling Rory closer to him hoping that Sheri would notice.

She did, and promptly excused herself.

"Thanks love," Finn whispered, his breath tickling Rory's ear. "She's been after me since I can remember."

"You called me love…you usually call me mate," Rory observed aloud.

"For effect," he said again.

"What did you say your name was?" a guy asked coming over.

Rory couldn't help but notice how cute he was; he had tanned skin, extremely dark brown hair, and the clearest blue eyes she had ever seen. "Rory."

"Rory, would you like to tango? Horizontally or vertically, whichever you prefer," the guy continued. She realized that he had a New York accent, not an Aussie one.

"Uhm…" she started.

"Nice to meet you mate, I'm Finn…the boyfriend," Finn said reaching his right arm over Rory's head (it had been around her) and shaking the guy's hand.

"Oh…well let me know if you change your mind. Name's Greg," he winked at her and wandered away.

"Finn! What if I had wanted to hook up with him?" she asked hitting him in the chest.

"You didn't though, you found him repulsive, as did I," Finn rebutted.

"You had no right!" Rory yelled.

"You're pretending to be my girlfriend, don't forget," Finn reminded her.

She sighed but didn't say anything else because she knew he was right about the girlfriend thing. She didn't want to admit it but she had wanted to throw up while Greg was trying to hit on her.

"Listen, I want to go find to Colby and see if maybe I can talk to him…will you be okay yourself?" Finn asked looking at her.

"Yeah…I'll be fine," Rory nodded but missed his warmth when he smiled and left her side. She was in a huge crowd but was extremely uncomfortable because she knew no one.

"Hello," a voice said beside her.

She looked over and saw Finn's crazy friend Roo. "Hi."

"Where'd your boy toy go?" he asked.

"To talk to Colby…he said he wanted to smooth things over while he was here," Rory replied. She had the feeling that Colby, Finn and Roo had been like the three musketeers at one point.

Roo immediately scanned the group and saw Finn and Colby talking by a grill.

"Where d'you know Finny from?" he asked.

"We both go to Yale…we have mutual friends," Rory explained.

"I hope to hell that you don't mean those snobs, Colin and Logan," Roo said looking like he had eating something foul.

"As a matter of fact I do mean them…how do you even know them?" she asked curiously.

"The three of them all went to school in Switzerland and then he brought them home for the summer hols one year and they were bloody assholes," he replied.

"That doesn't surprise me…at all. They're still asses," Rory nodded.

"I hate that he left and went off to school but I hate even more that he completely changed who he is to be around them," Roo sighed. Rory couldn't help but notice that he was being a lot more serious than she originally thought.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"You're his girl and you don't even realize that? He's always drunk around them because they're never serious and while Finn is hilarious and fun to be around he's also quite intelligent and that's why he never could have just been a surfie like us," Roo told her.

"I have noticed that actually but I don't get why he's such an alcoholic," Rory said hoping that Roo would reveal something that she didn't already know.

"Ever since Braden died he has been…that's why he quit surfing and went away to school. You know about Braden right?" Roo asked.

"I know that it was his brother and they were close then he died right before they moved back down here…but I don't know much else."

"Braden was one of the coolest kids ever. He looked exactly like Finn…like mirror images. Then when they were living in…Athens, I think…he got in a car accident with a drunk driver. Braden loved to surf and ever since then Finn hasn't touched a board. It was his promise to Braden's memory. Then he left because he couldn't stand to be here without him and then he met the rich idiots and turned into a chronic drinker," Roo told the story staring out over the ocean.

"You forgot that my mum has never been the same since he died," the familiar voice said behind them.

Rory turned and saw Finn standing a few feet away.

"I'm sorry mate…I shouldn't have said anything," Roo said getting to his feet.

"No worries…it's been ace to see you," Finn said genuinely and gave him a man-ish hug.

"Thanks…I'll let you two chat," Roo said and nodded to Rory before heading off to the others.

"Hi," Finn said to Rory and sat down next to her in the sand.

"Hey…I know you don't want to hear it but I _am_ sorry about everything."

"Fine, but I never want to hear those words out of your mouth again," Finn warned.

She smiled sadly and nodded at him then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why are you friends with Colin and Logan? You're nothing like them…do they even know this side of you?" she asked.

"I'm friends with Colin and Logan because they're there. They are nothing like me but I deal with it just fine…I will always be friends with them. I've actually become quite fond of them over the years. And yes, they do know this side of me…Roo probably told you, they came here over summer with me one year. And they were complete asses to my friends which is why I didn't invite them with me today," Finn explained.

"Do you drink because of Braden?" Rory asked hoping he would open up.

"I drink to forget…in general," Finn said softly.

"How did it go with Colby?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"About how I expected…he's not about to forgive me but I'm hoping that something will change his mind. I don't know when I'll ever see him again," Finn replied staring out over the water.

Rory sighed and rubbed his arm comfortingly.

"Thanks for being here love," Finn whispered and turned his head slightly so he was looking at her. Since her head was one his shoulder, this move made their faces quite close.

"You called me love again," Rory pointed out and she could feel Finn's breath tickling her face. She wanted to kiss him so bad.

"For effect," he mumbled and suddenly Rory felt his lips press into hers.

They pulled apart after a few moments and her head was swimming as she tried to focus on his face.

"For effect," he said yet again but she didn't formulate it this time. She just pulled his face back to hers and kissed him again.

They heard a yell from the crowd by the grill and pulled apart again.

"Food's ready," Finn muttered but didn't sound very hungry.

"We should go get some," Rory murmured in response hoping he would disagree.

He nodded and pulled her up with him and once again slipped his arm around her as they headed back to the party.

0000

A/N:

Ryan's Note- Hey everyone. Okay, so we got the 15 reviews and all that and here's the new update. I know this isn't a good place to leave off but this chapter was long so I decided to split it into two updates. Once again, need 15 reviews for the next part. Thanks again for all the positive reviews and everything. It means a lot to Lara. Thanks and God Bless. –Ryan

P.S. Okay, so I know there was a lot of Aussie lingo in the last chapter and I admit, she got carried away but she loves writing that. And as for the mix ups with dialect I know for a fact she picked up most of those words from my dad who was born in Australia and lived there until he was 28. So sorry if it's wrong but that's how my dad and his Australian "mates" who visit talk. They always say boozer and my dad once accused Lara of being "preggo".


	5. Chats

0000

Rory and Finn ate and laughed with some of his old friends but Rory noticed that Colby was avoiding not only Finn but her as well.

She spotted him a little way down the beach alone and she couldn't help herself and she headed off towards him.

"Hi," she said and she saw him jump slightly at the sound of her voice.

He turned and looked at her with his blonde hair hanging in his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Look I know you and Finn have a beef or whatever but that doesn't give you a reason to be mean to me," Rory said.

"Why should you give a damn? I'll never see you again after tomorrow, or Finn for that matter," Colby said and started to walk back to the group who had lit a bonfire.

"Why do you hate him? He said you were best friends before," Rory asked.

Colby stopped and turned back to face her. "He left…he ran away from Braden. We were here for him and he left. Great friend."

"Listen, I don't know you and I don't particularly care but he does. He may have ran away but can you blame him? His little brother was killed and then he was dragged back here…I wouldn't want to be here either," Rory stared. She wasn't quite sure where all of this was coming from but she was getting sick of thisguy being a jerk to Finn.

He stared at her for a few more seconds. Those were the most awkward seconds of her life, with his intense blue eyes boring into her. Then he turned and walked away without a backward glance.

0000

"Pint?" a voice asked Rory as she rejoined the group.

She turned and saw Roo by the keg waiting for her response. "Sure."

He grinned and handed her some which she downed in a few gulps.

"Finn has really found his soul mate," Roo laughed and filled her up again.

She grinned at the thought but decided to take it easy for the rest of the night in case Finn needed her to drive back to the pub.

Finn joined Rory and took her drink. He gulped some and handed it back to her.

"Aren't you drinking anything?" Rory asked.

He just shook his head.

"Why?"

"I'm not really in a drinking mood. Let me know when you want to get out of here," he said and disappeared again.

"Did he just say he wasn't in a drinking mood?" someone that Rory recognized as Erin asked her.

Rory shrugged. "Something's wrong but I don't want to push it right now."

"You're a good girlfriend. As angry as I am at Finn for leaving like that I'm glad that he found someone to be happy with," Erin said smiling warmly.

Rory instantly understood why Finn was so in love with her.

"It takes a lot to say that but thanks," Rory said to her.

Erin smiled but faltered slightly when she saw Finn laughing and talking to Roo.

"Still love him?" Rory asked noticing the look.

"No…over the years I've fallen away from that but it's hard not to miss him sometimes," Erin explained with her blue eyes following Finn's movements.

"I know that we don't know each other or anything but do you want to talk? I'd love to get to know the girl that Finn was so in love with," Rory offered.

Erin thought about it for a second and then nodded.

The two girls, who looked like they could be sisters, wandered a little way off from the drinking and bonfire and crowd.

"Where do you guys know each other from?" Erin asked.

"School…I met him at the beginning of sophomore year…that's last year. Wow I've only known the stooges for less than two years," Rory replied and she was surprised to realize she hadn't known the boys and Steph for very long at all.

"Logan and Colin being the other stooges?" Erin asked.

Rory nodded. "I know…they were asses when they were here."

Erin nodded.

"Tell me something about yourself…please?" Rory requested.

Erin was quiet for a moment. "I met Finn awhile ago and we were friends for awhile but I think that the little while we were together might have been the best time of my life. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy with Colby and I might even love him but Finn was different. I think that's why I loved him so much…he was different from anyone I had ever met."

"I know exactly what you mean. Logan likes me too but I want nothing to do with him romantically. Finn is so original and I've never met anyone like him which makes every moment with him new and exciting," Rory agreed. She was glad that someone else felt the same way as her but felt back at the same time because she knew that whether they would admit it or not Finn and Erin would always love each other.

"This is going to be weird for you to hear but I want to say it. I think Finn broke my heart more than anyone else ever could. When I found out he was gone it was as if a part of me died. There isn't a day that passes that I don't wish it had been different. I know this is going to be really hard to believe but I'm honestly not in love with him anymore. I will always love him…I can't help that, but I'm not _in_ love with him anymore."

"Not to interrupt but I want to get this out too. I agree with everything you just said," Finn said from behind the girls.

They both turned quickly and stared at him.

"Erin…I'm sorry I hurt you. But I couldn't have been here and you know that…I just want to be friends. Please?" Finn asked.

Erin smiled sadly, got to her feet, and hugged him tightly.

Rory watched and saw the look on Finn's face. She was surprised…it wasn't a look of love; it was a look of happiness. He was happy to have resolved part of this.

"I'm sorry about Colby," Erin said softly.

"Don't worry about it…I knew it wouldn't be easy," Finn replied releasing her and sitting next to Rory.

"You want me to talk to him?" Erin asked sitting down on Rory's other side.

"It doesn't matter. If he can't get over it then he can't get over it," Finn shrugged and pulled Rory into his lap.

Rory looked into his green eyes and saw that he was tired but relieved.

Finn kissed her on the forehead and she settled into his body with her back against his chest and the rest of her body between her legs.

"You guys are adorable together. I can feel the pash," Erin smiled at the two of them.

"Colby's headed over here," Rory whispered as the blonde approached them.

The other two looked up and saw him coming towards them with an air of purpose.

"Erin, let's go," he said not even looking at Finn and Rory.

"Why?" she asked staying on the ground.

"Because, there are people here that shouldn't be and I don't want to be around them. Let's go," Colby said and both Finn and Rory caught the meaning.

"Don't bother mate. If you're really that upset about us being here then we'll leave. Erin…it was ace to see you. Keep in touch," Finn said getting up and then helping Rory up.

"It was nice to meet you," Rory said smiling sadly at Erin. She knew that Erin just wanted Finn and Colby to make up but it had to be on their own terms.

"Likewise," Erin replied. "Good to see you Finn." She got to her feet and hugged Finn for a moment then Rory as well.

"You're lucky…don't let him go. I can see the love in his eyes," Erin whispered in Rory's ear.

Rory smiled at her and then took Finn's outstretched hand and they left together.

Hearing Erin's words made her want to cry though. She had actually thought there had been a moment before when they were kissing and when she was sitting on his lap but now she wasn't sure. She hoped that Erin was right though…this outing had made her realize how truly perfect Finn was.

0000

"Do you want another change of clothes? I know you're probably all sandy," Finn offered as they got back into their room.

"Yes please," she said quietly.

He tossed her another t-shirt and boxers this time.

"Finn? Are you okay?" she asked after she had changed.

They were each lying in their own beds in silence though they were both awake.

"I'm fine…it's just hard to be here and see everyone," he said after a moment.

"Are we still going back tomorrow?" she asked hoping the answer was no.

"Yes…we have to. My sisters and brother are going to be home and we have to be there to see them," Finn replied and she could hear the regret in his voice.

"Finn?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I sleep with you? I don't like sleeping in new places alone."

"Come on over...I never turn down a bed partner. And by the way, thanks for being there for me tonight," Finn said.

She didn't feel the need to respond to that because she assumed he knew that she would always be there for him. Sheclimbed out of her bed and into his. She snuggled up to his side and felt his arms go around her naturally and his lips gently touch her forehead. Nothing had ever felt so right to her in her entire life.

It was like this that the pair fell into a sleep that couldn't be disturbed by anything.

0000

A/N:

Ryan's Note- Yeah…one more chapter left written. I might divide it into 2 again. I'm not sure yet. Lara's coming home in 11 days so after that she might be able to post some herself. If not I'll help her write some more.Thanks everyone, and God Bless. -Ryan

P.S. Once again, thanks to everyone who says that Lara and I are lucky to have each other. You guys make not only Lara smile but me as well. Thanks.


	6. You're not my boyfriend

A/N:

0000

Rory was awakened by a loud slam early the next morning.

She opened her eyes and saw a blonde man standing over her looking furious. It took her a moment to realize it was Logan and she was still in the pub sleeping in Finn's arms.

"Finn…I think we're in trouble," Rory whispered.

"It wasn't me…I swear," Finn said only half-awake.

"Finn!" she said poking him cowering away from Logan's glare.

"Bloody hell it's early," Finn growled opening his eyes and squinting in the light.

"Hello mate…I didn't know you were coming to Sydney," Finn said when he spotted Logan.

"Why the hell did you sleep with her? You knew I wanted her for myself! You've really outdone yourself on the asshole scale this time Finn," Logan raved.

"I'm not your property Logan!" Rory exclaimed after his last statement.

"How you could just leave and not tell us! This is low, even for you!" Logan continued, ignoring Rory.

Finn glanced at Rory and saw her annoyed look. He grabbed the sheet around their waists and pulled it so it was over their heads. "Just ignore him, he'll calm down," he advised to Rory and she curled back up into his body.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" they both heard Logan yell but neither responded. And soon they heard the door slam again.

"He's such a bloody idiot," Finn chuckled.

"How is that funny? I'm not his girlfriend…or his no strings attached girl for that matter," Rory rolled her eyes.

"That's why it's funny. He seriously thinks you want to be with him but he only thinks that because he wants you. It's like the man can't accept that for once a girl isn't falling over herself to get in bed with him," Finn replied.

"I just want him to understand…" Rory sighed.

"Go back to sleep…we'll deal with it later," he whispered and they both went back to sleep.

0000

"Rory…get up. We have to get ready to leave," Finn whispered shaking her gently.

She groaned but opened her eyes to see his green ones right above her face looking down at her.

"You want to shower first?" he asked.

"You go…wake me up when you're done," Rory muttered and snuggled back into the covers and pillows.

0000

"Come on…get up!" Finn's voice stirred into Rory's sleep again. This time there were warm drips of water on her forehead as well.

She opened her eyes again and saw Finn once again hovering over her. His hair was wet and dripping water all over her.

"Your turn," he said and stood up and away from the bed. She watched him turn to his bag on a chair and begin to go through it.

He turned back toward her and her stomach twisted as she realized all he was wearing was a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. "Yes?"

"Uh…do you have shampoo?" she asked covering up for her ogling over him.

"It's already in there," he said and turned back to his bag.

She got up and went into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

0000

Rory emerged from the bathroom about 20 minutes later wearing the clothes she wore the night before and a towel on her hair.

"Why are you still in here?" she asked spotting Finn lying on the bed with a book in front of him.

"I'm sure Logan is out in the pub or somewhere nearby so I thought I would wait till we had to brave it together," Finn explained.

Rory rolled her eyes. "You're courage is staggering."

"This book is good by the way," Finn said looking back down at the pages.

"I would agree. Did you get it out of my purse?" she asked.

He nodded and grinned slightly. "Sorry."

She shrugged it off. "Should I just wear what I wore on the way here yesterday?"

"If you want…I don't have anymore clean clothes but you're welcome to my dirty ones if you want," Finn grinned.

She rolled her eyes and took her clothes from the previous day with her back into the bathroom.

"Ready to deal with our angry blonde friend?" Finn asked when she came back out of the bathroom.

She shrugged and nodded. Now was as good of a time as any.

He grabbed his bag and went to the door waiting for her to join him before opening it.

Logan was sitting at the table closest to the room but Rory could automatically see he was waiting anxiously for them to come out.

"Good morning mate," Finn said smiling at him as if nothing was wrong.

"Ace, are you okay?" Logan asked ignoring Finn. He came over and hugged Rory tightly.

"Logan…I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked pushing him away after a moment.

"Finn, you can't just make someone go somewhere against their will. You're lucky she's not pressing charges," Logan said to Finn, ignoring Rory for the second time that morning. He was talking to Finn as if he was informing him of something new and interesting.

"I don't think she's gonna press charges mate," Finn rolled his eyes.

"We'll see. Come on Ace…let's get back," Logan said wrapping an arm around Rory and beginning to pull her toward the door.

"Logan, stop! Didn't you hear me? I said I was fine and I don't need you're help. He didn't bring me here against my will!" Rory exclaimed. She couldn't believe he was talking as if she would press charges on Finn for taking her to Sydney.

"Don't worry babe, you don't have to stick up for him," Logan said in what he considered a comforting voice.

"Logan!" she yelled as he continued to try and guide her to the door. She knew he was trying to help and he wasn't hurting her or anything but, she didn't need or want his help.

"What?" he asked turning to her as if hearing her for the first time.

"I don't need you to be my knight in shining armor! I agreed to come here with Finn and we've had fun so just go…please," Rory tried to get through.

"You wanted to come?" he asked staring at her.

"Yes."

"But I thought…I thought that you…" he stuttered.

"I'm sorry…" Rory sighed. She knew he thought she liked him but she didn't and it was getting old with him clinging constantly.

"I'm sorry too…I didn't mean to intrude," he said after a moment of silence. He looked at his feet and then up into her eyes. He hesitated then kissed her lightly on the cheek before turning and leaving.

"I know I have no reason to feel bad, but I do," Rory sighed to Finn.

His arms wrapped around her securely and she just enjoyed the feeling of his hug.

"You want to see anything before we get out of here?" he asked.

"I don't really know much about the area," she admitted.

He grinned and pulled her to the car by her hand.

0000

The two spent the next 3 hours seeing all the cool things there are to see in Sydney.

"That was fun…thanks Finn," Rory smiled. She was glad that he had been in a good mood for a while now.

"It was good to see everything again," Finn smiled somewhat sadly and Rory had the feeling that he was thinking about Braden.

"Should we get going?" she asked wanting to help him just have fun at home and not be overshadowed by his brother's death 6 years earlier.

"Yeah...I'm sure my sisters and brother will be there," Finn nodded after a moment.

"It'll be okay," Rory said hugging his arm to her body and leading him back to the car.

They got in and Finn began to drive.

"So tell me about your sisters and other brother," Rory requested trying to prepare herself for meeting them. She felt even closer to Finn now but she was just as unsure about how he felt about her as she was before.

"Well…Scarlet is twenty-nine…she's married to Alexander Diodorus and has three kids, Alexander, Christian, and Athena. They're six, four, and two," Finn started.

"Athena? You don't hear that one everyday," Rory commented.

"They're Greek…if you couldn't tell by Diodorus. Scarlet met Alexander when we lived in Athens. They live in Canberra now. My other sister, Kimberly is twenty-six. She's married to Andre St. Pierre, he's French, and they have two-year-old twins, Mason and Michele. They all live in Orange. Then there's my youngest brother, Robert. He's a freshman at the University of Melbourne," Finn summed up.

"That's cool…so they all still live in Australia except you?" she asked.

He nodded and she saw his face harden slightly. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that his mood had returned so she pulled out her book and began to read not wanting to push it.

0000

Ryan's Note- Okay, so once again I split this chapter that she had written into two sections. The next one will be posted soon probably but I want to delay it a little because it's the last one written. Lara's doing really well and it coming home the Tuesday after Thanksgiving (they changed her release date again). It'll probably be a few days before she can write but she'll still be home from school so maybe there will be a new chapter soon after that. I'm not sure yet. I just want to thank everyone once again for being so supportive of Lara. Happy Thanksgiving to everyone…thanks and God Bless. -Ryan


	7. Here we go again

0000

"Finn…wait," Rory said when they reached his driveway.

He turned and raised his eyebrows to her.

"I just wanted to say thanks for taking me to Sidney and for introducing me to your friends…and for sticking up to Logan for me," she said looking at him and falling into his green eyes.

"Not a problem. Stick close in there…no telling what might happen," Finn said motioning to the house.

She nodded and he came around and opened the door offering his hand to her. They went hand in hand up to the house.

"Hamilton! I can't believe you left like that! It was incredibly rude!" Mrs. Finley yelled immediately swooping down on them when they entered the house.

"Yes mother, I'm very sorry," Finn said simply.

"Your sisters and brother are in the parlor, come say hello," she commanded.

"Mother, may Lorelai and I go to our rooms and freshen up first?" Finn asked as his mom turned away.

"Why yes, I suppose. But do hurry," she nodded consentingly.

"Come on," Finn said pulling Rory up the stairs.

"What?" Rory asked bewildered at his action of throwing open the closet where she had hung her clothes.

"Wear this and leave your hair down. I'll come over when I'm ready, don't go down there alone," Finn warned and he disappeared into the bathroom.

Rory couldn't figure out why he was in the bathroom but decided not to question it. She put on the blue dress Finn had set on the bed and went into the bathroom to do her make up.

She was confused as to where he had gone when she saw he wasn't in the bathroom but once again, she decided not to ponder it, Finn was a weird guy.

Rory opened a door looking for a Q-Tip for her eye shadow but found towels. She opened the next door and stood frozen in shock.

"May I help you?" Finn asked subtly leaning back and grabbing a pillow. He held it over his waist casually and looked to her with raised eyebrows again.

"Uh…Q-Tips?" she asked closing her eyes tight and seeing the image of naked Finn in her brain over and over.

"Second drawer on the right," Finn said easily as if this happened all the time.

"Thanks," she mumbled and closed the door.

As soon as the door was closed she hit herself in the head and sighed deeply.

0000

"You ready?" he asked knocking lightly on the door into the hallway a little later.

Rory opened the door hesitantly. "I'm so sorry about before Finn."

"Don't worry about it," he said simply.

She smiled bashfully and took his arm following him downstairs. "Why did I have to put on a dress?"

"I have the feeling that my mum is going to spring a party on us. I just wanted you to be prepared," he explained as they reached the main floor. "This way."

Finn opened the door revealing a large room lavishly furnished and beautiful looking.

"Ham!" a woman's voice said joyfully.

Rory looked and saw that the speaker was a woman who was probably Kimberly. She had flowing brown hair and sparkling eyes exactly like Finn's.

"Kimmy!" he grinned. He removed his arm from Rory's and swept his sister into a hug twirling her around.

"Do use proper names," Mrs. Finley said with a look of distaste.

"Good to see you mate," a man, Robert Rory assumed, of about eighteen said hugging Finn. He, unlike the other two, had blondish hair and blue eyes as did the last woman who Rory assumed was Scarlet.

"Everyone, this is Rory. Rory these are my sisters Scarlet and Kimberly and their husbands, Alexander and Andre. This is my younger brother Robert and my nieces Athena and Michele, and my nephews, Mason, Christian, and Alexander Junior," Finn said to Rory after hugging everyone else.

Rory shook the adults hands and smiled at the children.

"Have a seat," Mrs. Finley said motioning to a couch and Rory noticed Steph, Colin, and Logan for the first time.

Finn moved first and sat at the other end of the couch that Logan was on leaving a spot between them.

Rory hesitated but took the seat and immediately felt Logan tense.

The Finley family engaged in conversation leaving Rory sitting there not wanting to break into their family time.

"Can we be okay? Please Logan?" Rory whispered so she didn't draw attention to them.

"We're fine Rory," Logan said stiffly not looking at her.

"Obviously not…you never call me Rory," she pointed out.

"Fine. We're fine _Ace_," he said and she could hear the exasperation in his tone.

"Whatever Logan," she said. She was annoyed, she had offered friendship and he had resisted. It was his turn now.

She turned and saw Steph staring at her with curiosity in her eyes. Her look clearly said, "I want details!"

Rory smiled slightly then glanced at Logan and frowned slightly knowing Steph would follow her glance.

When she looked up again she saw Steph rolling her eyes at Logan.

"Oh, that must be a guest. I forgot to tell you all…we're having a party here tonight to honor Hamilton's homecoming," Mrs. Finley announced when the doorbell rang.

Steph looked down at her sweater and jeans when she heard this and Rory was thankful that Finn had predicted this and warned her.

"Told you," he muttered just loud enough for her to hear and it made her chuckled.

0000

"Hamilton, you remember Ginny and Herb Walters," Mrs. Finley said to Finn about an hour later. This was about the 20 zillionth introduction she had made and Finn was getting sick of it.

He exchanged pleasantries with yet another old couple and he was beginning to get bored.

"Hi there," a voice said behind him.

He turned and saw a girl of about twenty grinning at him seductively. "Hello."

"I'm Rachel VanFrick," she said standing closer to him than he would have liked.

"Hamilton Finley," he said with minimal interest.

"Oh I know who you are. Would you like to get a drink with me?" she asked basically humping him on the spot.

"I would, but maybe I can check with my girlfriend first?" Finn suggested grabbing Rory as she happened to walk by.

"What?" Rory asked hitting Finn.

"Rachel here was wondering if I would get a drink with her," Finn said looking in Rory's eyes.

"So?" she asked not getting it.

"I told her I needed to ask my _girlfriend_," Finn said, his tone almost begging on the last word.

"Oh! Well Rachel, why don't Finn and I both join you?" Rory asked smiling sweetly at the petite girl.

"Uh…oh! I see a friend of mine. Nice meeting you both," Rachel said and hurried away.

"God! What's with you wanting to be my pretend boyfriend?" Rory asked joking.

Finn rolled his eyes and turned but froze immediately. Rory followed his gaze and her eyes fell upon Colby, Roo, Erin and another girl.

Roo spotted them and pulled the others toward them. "Bet you didn't think you'd be seeing us this soon."

"True…what are you doing here?" Finn asked curiously staring at Colby.

"Your mum called and invited us. We weren't going to come but Erin insisted," the other girl said. Rory wasn't sure but she thought her name was Anna.

"Thank you Erin," Finn smiled and subtly wrapped his arm around Rory and she suddenly knew that they were pretending again.

"Hi Rory," Roo said grinning.

"Hi Roo…good to see you guys again," Rory smiled at the bounciness of Roo.

"Finn…can we talk?" Colby finally spoke.

"Sure mate," Finn said and Rory could hear the relief in his voice. He turned and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be back," he whispered in her ear.

She nodded and couldn't help but wish that he actually was her boyfriend not just pretending.

"Did he just kiss you?" Steph's voice said urgently.

Rory turned to her trying to explain with her eyes to shut up.

Roo, Erin, and Anna stared at her incredulously. Erin had seen them making out on the beach and now this bubbly blonde was freaking out that he kissed her on the cheek?

"Steph…come get a drink with me. It was really good to see you guys again, I'm sure I'll see you more tonight," Rory said smiling and pulling Steph away.

"You mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Steph asked when they reached the bar.

"Those are Finn's friends from Sydney. I met them yesterday and Finn used to be dating the one on the left," Steph looked over, and saw Erin, "and he didn't want them to think he was back for her. So he told them that we were dating," Rory explained.

"You are Finn are _fake _dating?" she asked disbelievingly.

Rory nodded.

"Did you guys do anything well pretending to be together?" Steph asked.

"We made out like twice and slept in the same bed last night. But we didn't have sex or anything. Then Logan walked in and freaked out which is why Logan and I aren't really speaking," Rory summed up.

"You guys made out!" Steph shrieked ignoring the rest.

"Yep," Rory grinned at the memory.

"I think he's got it for you," Steph said.

"Nah…we're just really good friends," Rory denied.

"Well you like him!" Steph grinned knowingly.

"No! Okay, yeah…but don't tell him. Please?" Rory begged.

"You should tell him…I think he likes you I mean he's staring at you as we speak," Steph insisted.

Rory looked up and saw Finn and Colby talking but Finn was staring at her.

"For effect," she said.

"What?" Steph asked confused.

"Nothing."

0000

A/N:

Ryan's note: Okay, so Lara is coming home _tomorrow_! I'm really excited and I know that you probably don't care but deal with it I told you anyway. So this is the last chapter she had written but since she got her arm cast off on Tuesday she's been writing the next one on paper. I'm not sure but I think she's pretty much done with it and I'll type it as soon as I get a chance. Sorry that I didn't update but with a break from school I was spending all my time at the hospital or at the mall trying to find a perfect present for her. Any ideas? Right well thanks for reading, review please. Thanks and God Bless. -Ryan


	8. The whole truth

A/N: Okay, this is Ryan but Lara is here and it's Tuesday at about noon. She's dictating me a new chapter while laying in the bed about 2 feet away from me. She's home! I know, you probably don't care but I've never been this excited so deal with it. So since we stayed home today and she's sick of sleeping and we have nothing better to do she wanted to write this because she's missed writing. Whatever. Here it goes.

0000

"You even got Steph believing the act," Rory said to Finn as he joined her at the bar a bit later.

"What act?" he asked. She saw that his thoughts were clearly somewhere else.

"The pretending. What happened with Colby?" she asked assuming that was what was wrong.

Finn sighed and gulped down some more of his drink. "I'm an ass."

"Come on…let's go outside and talk. Leave the drink here," she commanded when she saw him start to bring his drink. Over time, she had realized that Finn without a drink was a lot easier to get along with.

He didn't protest, surprisingly, and just followed her out the back door to the patio around the pool.

"I let him down…I let all of them down. They were there for me when I needed them and I just left. I didn't appreciate what I had and now it's gone and things will never be the same," Finn rambled with his head in his hands.

"Finn…you didn't let anyone down," Rory comforted him. She sat on the lounge chair with him and rubbed his back.

"I did though…you don't know the whole story Rory," Finn sighed.

"What? What don't I know?" she asked. She thought he had told her pretty much everything, but apparently not.

"Braden was killed in a car accident. He was in a car and the accident was caused by a drunk guy," Finn said in a small voice.

"Finn…I already know all that," Rory reminded him.

"What you don't know is who was driving," Finn muttered.

It suddenly dawned on her. And as soon as the thought had sprung up, she pushed it back down. There was NO way.

"I killed my brother. I didn't mean to…it just happened. We were fine and then suddenly there was an animal and the next thing I remember is the hospital," Finn said with his breathing ragged.

Rory could tell he was on the verge of tears but she had no idea what to say. How do you respond to something like that?

"Finn…I'm so sor--" she started when he cut her off.

"Never!" he sputtered.

"Right," she didn't know what else to say so she just took the shaking Finn into her arms and held him.

She couldn't believe how fast he had changed from the cocky playboy to a little boy who needed a hug.

As they sat there on the lounge chair by the pool and he cried in her arms she tried to imagine what it must have been like. She guessed it might be somewhat like the guilt she would have if she killed her mother.

"Rory?" Finn asked in a feeble voice.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for being here," he whispered.

She turned her head just as he went to kiss her on the cheek and ended up kissing her straight on the lips.

"I'm sorry," Finn said immediately after they pulled apart.

"If I'm not allowed to say that then neither are you," Rory reprimanded.

Finn grinned slightly.

Rory went to kiss his forehead reassuringly but this time Finn jerked his head quickly so that their lips met again.

"Hamilton!" a shrill voice shrieked.

The pair pulled apart immediately and saw Mrs. Finley standing there staring at them.

"Hamilton, if this girl was your girlfriend then you should have introduced her that way. Now both of you get inside now, Hamilton you're the host and you're being _very_ rude," she huffed and stormed away.

"Finn!" Rory exclaimed hitting him on the chest for kissing her again.

"It was just so tempting! I couldn't help it!" Finn defended himself.

She just rolled her eyes but couldn't help laugh at the same time.

"Come on, mum is sure to be waiting for us," Finn sighed and tugging her along with him into the grand house.

0000

Later that night after everyone was gone Rory was laying in her bed alone. She had talked to Erin and even a little bit to Colby and she thought that Finn and Colby may actually be on the way to reconciliation.

There was a light tap on the bathroom door and Rory knew it must be Finn.

She slipped out of bed and opened the door.

No one was in the bathroom but Finn's door was open so she stuck her head in. "What?"

"I can't sleep."

"Finn, I don't care. Watch a movie or something!" Rory rolled her eyes at his child like antics.

"Watch with me?" he requested with puppy dog eyes.

Rory sighed but slipped into bed with him as he switched on the TV.

"FINN! YOU'RE NOT WEARING ANY CLOTHES!" she exclaimed jumping out of bed after she felt something suspiciously like a male organ on her leg.

"I like to sleep in the nude love. Didn't you know?" he asked laughing on the inside but keeping a straight face.

"Last night you slept with clothes on!"

"Yes, but only because I don't know who slept on those sheets before me," Finn said almost cracking but maintaining his nonchalant attitude.

Rory stared at him, horrified.

"Just slip off your clothes and join me!" Finn insisted.

"I'll pass. Put on some pants," Rory sighed turning around.

"Fine. Fine," he finally agreed and she could hear him getting out of bed but remained determined not to look at his gorgeous body.

"FINN!" she yelped again as he walked in front of her, still naked.

"What? You told me to put pants on and my clothes are over here," he said turning around so that he was completely exposed to her.

Rory's eyes widened. She had only ever been with Dean (who was not all that well _equipped_) but…wow.

Finn raised his eyebrows flirtatiously and took a step toward her.

Rory couldn't move due to shock and perhaps a little anticipation.

Before she realized what was happening Finn had his arms around her and his lips were on hers.

After that, she just couldn't help herself her arms were instantaneously around his neck and his hair while his tongue poked into her mouth.

0000

She woke up the next morning feeling completely content in Finn's arms.

"Good morning love," he whispered into the back of her neck.

"Morning Finn. I'm gonna shower," she said smiling and kissing his cheek.

He mumbled something and went back to sleep.

Rory slipped out of bed and pulled the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around her leaving the sheet on Finn.

She got into the shower and couldn't keep the grin off her face.

"Hurry up! I need a shower!" Finn's voice said a few minutes later. His face appeared right outside the glass shower door.

"Finn! I'm naked!" Rory exclaimed.

"Rory, we had sex last night. I know you're naked," Fin rolled his eyes.

"I'll be done in a few minutes!" she told him and motioned him away.

He grumbled but left her view.

Suddenly the door slid open and Finn stepped in behind her.

"What are you doing?" she asked staring at his face.

"You're taking too long and we have to be at breakfast in twenty minutes!" he said reaching over her for some shampoo.

She rolled her eyes at him. She was a little hurt that he was acting as if nothing had happened last night. But at the same time she was almost glad that nothing had changed between them.

"Rory," Finn said as she washed her face.

She rinsed the soap off and turned to him with eyebrows raised. "Hmm?"

"I forgot this," he said and pushed her up against the wall and gave her a long passionate kiss.

"Now get dressed. We have to be at breakfast five minutes ago," he said pulling away when they ran out of air. He stepped out of the shower, winked at her, and went into his room.

She sighed and got out to get ready.

0000

A/N: It's so good to be back! Ryan pulled the keyboard over from my desk so I could type an author's note. I just wanted to thank you all for your endless support. I'll try to write more soon but I still have two leg casts and a soft cast on my wrist so it's hard to get around. Thanks!

Ryan's Note-LOL Lara was excited to write that. Like I said at the beginning, we started this on Tuesday but we just finished it. Lara's still on Vikaden so she is a little out of it sometimes and I had to go to school yesterday but today I stayed home with her. We'll try to update soon. Thank you all so much. Lara wants me to say "Sorry if this chapter sucked but I have written anything in like a month so I'm a little rusty." Thanks and God Bless. -Ryan


	9. Day with the Girls

A/N: Thanks so much for responding so positively! It means a lot to me, and I actually got to type this author's note so that means a lot to me too. I want to publicly thank Ryan for being the best boyfriend ever throughout all of this and even sitting here and typing this chapter while he could be doing anything else. I hope each and every one of you find your own Ryan if you haven't already. Love you baby…ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

0000

Finn was leaning against the wall outside the door when Rory opened it.

He grinned at her and offered his arm down to the dining room.

"Hamilton! Lorelai! You're late," Mrs. Finley barked as they entered the room.

Rory looked over at Logan who was staring at this plate refusing to make eye contact, Stephanie who was wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, and Colin who, as usual, was completely oblivious.

"I'm sorry Mum! I used all the hot water and Rory needed to shower so I said I would wait for her so she wouldn't have to come down alone," Finn lied easily and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"That's the biggest lie ever. I want details right after breakfast," Steph whispered when Rory sat down next to her.

Rory tried to look indifferent but couldn't help but grin slightly.

Finn sat down next to Rory and they all fell into comfortable chatter about nothing really but Rory noticed that Logan was pretty quiet and she had the feeling that he was still mad about her and Finn but she wasn't bothered as much as she would have expected.

"Hello everyone," Finn's brother Robert said coming into the room and smiling at everyone.

"Robert, breakfast started twenty minutes ago, you are being incredibly rude," Mrs. Finley admonished him.

"Sorry Mum," he said in the same easy manner Finn had used when dealing with his mother.

Robert sat down across from Rory and smiled good-naturedly at her but she noticed a slight scowl when his gaze reached Finn.

Rory was surprised when she felt a hand slip into hers under the table. She quickly glanced at saw that it was Finn's hand that clasped her and she smiled slightly but not enough for anyone to notice.

"What are you doing today with your friends Hamilton?" Mrs. Finley asked.

"I'm not sure. What do you guys want to do?" Finn asked looking at the others.

"Shopping!" Steph said immediately.

"Steph, we're not going shopping," Colin sighed.

"We girls should go on a trip to the malls. We could get to know each other a bit more," Kimberly suggested.

"That sounds like fun," Rory admitted and Steph and Scarlet both nodded in agreement.

"Mum? Will you watch Athena and Michele?" Scarlet asked.

"I suppose," the older woman sighed.

"What do you lads want to do?" Alexander asked the boys.

They all shrugged.

"Okay, well we should go…the longer we have the better. We'll see you all later," Kimberly said getting up first. She kissed Andre, Mason, and Michele on their cheeks and then her mother before going to the door and waiting for the others.

Scarlet followed suit and kissed Alexander, little Alexander, Christian, Athena, and her mother then left the room.

"See you boys later. No fighting," Stephanie said to the boys and they all knew the last part was directed at Finn and Colin.

Rory nodded and together the two girls left the room. On the way out Rory had to pass Finn's chair so she left her hand trail across his shoulders as she left and she felt the small hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

0000

"So what's with you and my brother?" Kimberly asked once the four girls were on their way to go shopping.

"Yeah Rory, do tell…I've been waiting to hear this," Steph pushed.

"Nothing's going on. At least not officially," Rory said not offering more than she felt necessary.

"Then what's unofficially going on?" Scarlet asked grinning.

"I don't know. We went to Sydney…it's not a big deal," Rory insisted. She wasn't even quite sure what was going on so she didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"Yeah, and you slept with him last night," Kimberly laughed.

Rory's face immediately turned red.

Steph stared at her then a smile erupted onto her face. "I knew it! I told you he liked you!"

"It was just a casual thing. It didn't mean anything," Rory sighed.

"To you or him?" Scarlet asked.

Rory was surprised, usually she would have been uncomfortable with these questions, especially from strangers but she felt right at home with Finn's sisters and didn't mind them asking. "To either of us."

"It meant something to him," Kimberly said confidently.

"Nah, he just needed someone to hook up with and I happened to be handy," Rory denied it.

The others all just rolled their eyes and their looks told Rory that none of them believe her for a second. A silence fell over the car and Rory took this time to think about everything that had happened.

In just three days she had gone from New Haven to Australia then she went to Sydney then hooked up with Finn and found out all that personal stuff about his life and here she was. She wasn't even sure if Logan, Colin, and Steph knew everything he had told her.

The rest of the ride was pretty uneventful with random chatter trying to get to know each other.

0000

"He told you about Braden didn't he?" Kimberly said to Rory about 2 hours later. The two of them had wandered off together while Scarlet and Steph had ambled in the other direction. Her question was more of a statement really.

"Yeah," Rory said nodding slowly. "I'm sorry about your loss."

"Thanks, I'm sure Ham bit your head off for trying to say that," Kim said smiling somewhat bitter sweetly.

Rory smiled the same way and nodded.

"He took it harder than the rest of us obviously. But I don't know…as much as I loved Braden I think it's been the hardest for me to lose Ham," Kim said.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked.

"Well I mean Braden was a great little brother and he was always so full of life and fun to be around. And after the accident, it felt like there would never be another happy day. But slowly we all started to get over it and we helped each other. Everyone except Ham that is…he was never the same again. He started drinking even more than before and distancing himself from the rest of us when we all needed him most. I know he needed us too but he wasn't ready. I think my heart broke more the moment he asked to go away to school more than it ever had in my entire life," Kim explained after pausing a moment.

She and Rory stopped walking down the sidewalk and sat on a nearby bench over looking the beach.

Rory didn't know what to say. She had inferred all of this from what she already knew but it was completely different hearing it from Kim and hearing the emotion in her voice as she said it.

"It might be hard to understand without know how close we all were. And I know you've heard it already I bet but it's different. You can't explain the bond that the five of us had and when Braden died we all just fell apart. That's when Pop basically disappeared I mean he still lives with Mum but I bet you haven't seen him yet. He hasn't forgiven Ham really," Kim said after another silent moment.

"I seriously just don't know how to respond to all of this. I'll admit it, I have feelings for your brother but I mean he won't let me get close to him at all so I don't see how he could ever feel the same," Rory sighed leaning back.

"He already told you his history…which is more than he's done with anyone else who didn't know what happened without him telling them. Like Colby, Roo, and Erin…they both knew but he never talked to any of them about it himself. I doubt even Logan, Colin, and Stephanie know," Kim reassured her.

"The rest of this week isn't about me. It's about him…I want him to remember what he used to be like even though I don't know what he was like," Rory said and as soon as she said it she knew it didn't make sense but she didn't bother to revise herself.

0000

The girls spent the rest of the day shopping and gallivanting about but Rory couldn't keep Finn off her mind for more than a moment or two.

When they got back to the house, she immediately went off in search of him.

She stepped into the backyard and saw him playing with Mason, Christian and Alexander. They were all attacking him and he was lightly wrestling them off and throwing them around. All four of them were yelling and laughing.

Rory just sat down on a lounge chair by the pool and watched yet another new side of Finn and she found this may be the one that she enjoyed the most.

0000

A/N: I'm sorry that this took so long to finish. I'm really tired so I'll let Ryan explain.

Ryan's Note-Hey everyone. So Lara was doing fine but then she started getting really dizzy on Thursday so she had to go back to the hospital until Sunday morning (yesterday). She's doing fine, her pain meds were just getting to her but she's still pretty tired and out of it. Thank you all so much for your endless support, it's been cheering her up and right now she really needs that. We'll try to update again when she's feeling a little better and when I have a chance to type it because my parents are making me go to school this week instead of staying home with her all say. Thanks and God Bless. -Ryan


	10. Took you long enough

A/N: A little tired and in pain now that I'm off my pain meds but I'm trying to get this done as fast as Ryan can type!

0000

Rory sat there for a while longer watching Finn play with the young boys before he saw her and waved.

"Hello…when did you get back?" Finn asked joining her on the same chair.

Rory smiled and leaned slightly into his body. "I've been sitting out here for like half an hour…I've never seen you with kids before."

"I love kids…they're so much fun. I wanted to have like six," Finn grinned at the boys who were sitting wrestling each other and running around.

"So what are we all doing the rest of tonight?" Rory asked.

"I'm not sure…what are you up for?" he asked.

"Okay this is random…but I want to learn to surf really bad," she tested. She saw his eyes start to close up and she could almost _see _him turning back into his sulking self.

"But you don't have to teach me, I just want to learn. Can you just help me find a place with an instructor?" Rory said quickly hoping to cut off the mood before it started.

"You'll have to take care of that yourself. I don't surf," he said and went inside without another word.

Rory sighed and leaned back into the chair thinking that that had backfired and she was back to him being annoyed at her.

0000

Finn was polite but cold to Rory the rest of the night and as she was lying in her own bed, alone, she knew that she didn't want it to be like this. All she had wanted was to help him connect with his past and now they were back to not talking.

She slipped out of bed and into the bathroom taping lightly on Finn's door.

He didn't answer but she poked her head in and saw him in his bed with his back to her. She tiptoed over and slipped under the covers. She slipped her arms around his bare chest and kissed the back of his shoulder.

"What do you want?" he asked in a soft voice.

"To apologize."

"For what?" he asked with his back still to her.

"For trying to make you start surfing again. I know it's none of my business…it's just that I care about you and I want you to be happy," Rory almost whispered.

"You're right it _is_ none of your business but thank you for caring. I know you didn't mean anything by it but I'm not ready," Finn sighed finally rolling over so that he was facing Rory.

"Finn…are we okay?" Rory asked feebly.

"Always love," he whispered. Then he kissed her hair and wrapped her in his arms.

As usual when she slept in Finn's arms she felt completely content and never wanted to move.

0000

"Rory?" Logan's voice asked her the next day as she was laying out by the pool while everyone else was inside sleeping or doing something else.

"Hey."

"Can we talk?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course…have a seat," Rory said nodding to the chair next to her.

"I'm sorry about how I reacted," Logan said.

"Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal or anything I just want to be friends," Rory assured him.

They sat there in silence for a moment before Logan turned to her again. "It's your turn."

"My turn for what?" she asked confused.

"To apologize," Logan said as if she was stupid.

"Apologize? For what?" Rory asked incredulously. She had nothing to apologize for and she couldn't believe Logan was asking her to in the first place.

"For leading me on and making me think you wanted to hook up," Logan said still acting as if she was stupid.

"I didn't lead you on! I never once made it seem like I wanted to hook up, because I never wanted to hook up! If you thought I led you on then all I can apologize for is your own arrogance and stupidity. Not everything with a vagina wants to get in bed with you, you bastard," Rory shouted once his words sunk in.

She picked up her book and stormed inside.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked as she almost bowled him over on her way up the stairs to her room.

"Logan!" she sputtered and continues past him.

Rory stormed into her room and plopped down onto her bed not sure how else to react, she decided to sit there and think about what an ass Logan was.

Finn came in a few minutes later and sat down next to her. "I took care of it."

"Took care of wh--" Rory started when Stephanie came in looking annoyed.

"Finn! Where the hell is the nearest hospital?" she asked fiercely.

"He's fine, he's faking to get attention," Finn said stubbornly.

"Fine, I'll use the navigation system. And just for the record, this whole 'I'm manly so I'm going to punch my best friend' attitude that you three have is getting old," she said and flew out of the room.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Rory asked staring at him.

"I took care of Logan for you," Finn said simply.

"You didn't even know what he did," Rory pointed out.

"Be that as it may, he's needed a good punch for a while but Steph prohibited us from hitting each other anymore," Finn shrugged.

Rory hit him on the back of the head but on the inside was singing for him.

"Thanks," Finn said grinning at her.

He pulled her closer and kissed her on the tip of her nose.

"You think you're gonna get away with that? Get back here!" Rory said as Finn got up and started to leave after a chaste kiss on her lips.

Finn looked back and saw her coming so he took off down the hall.

Rory chased him slamming through rooms after him and trying desperately to catch him.

Being a Gilmore girl she wasn't the most athletic person but eventually she chased him into a guest room and closed the door so he couldn't get out. She launched herself at him and tackled him to the ground.

Finn grinned. "Took you long enough." He pulled her down to him and instantly they were fused at the mouth unable/unwanting (A/N: I know, not a word but deal with it) to pull away.

0000

A/N: Shorter chapter but I just got off pain meds so I'm tired and in a lot of pain. It sucked but it's the best I can do right now. More once I'm able to sit up.

Ryan's Note- Hey everyone, as Lara said this one is shorter than usual but she's dragging a little. Thanks for liking this so far and I must admit, neither of us like this chapter but I'm trying to keep up with my homework and take care of/spend time with Lara at the same time. And she's still trying to recuperate so we're doing our best. Thanks again and God Bless. -Ryan


	11. Anything you want us to be

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long. Things have just sucked majorly. By the way, I don't own the song, ACDC does.

0000

Rory rolled over the next morning but instead of finding Finn she found a cold empty spot.

Sighing heavily she sat up and looked around realizing that she was still in the guest room.

She slowly pulled her clothes back on and headed back down to her room to shower and get dressed.

She heard water running and knew that Finn was showering so she slipped into the bathroom hoping to surprise him but she almost burst out laughing when she heard him.

"She had sightless eyes, tellin' me no lies, knockin' me out with those American thighs, taking more than her share, had me fighting for air, she told me to cum but I was already there," he sang. "Cuz the walls start shaking, the world is quaking, my mind is aching, and we were making it."

"And you. Shook me allllll night loooong," Rory joined in as she slipped into the shower with him.

Finn turned around and smiled. "Good morning love." He kissed her lightly.

"Why didn't you wake me up when you left?" she asked.

"I tried, I wanted you to come shower with me, but you were dead to the world. I guess I got my wish anyway," Finn said pressing her against the wall.

0000

"So what exactly is up with you two?" Stephanie asked later that day while she and Rory floated around the pool.

"I don't really know. I mean we've hooked up and everything but I guess it's just that," she said shrugging. She didn't really want to over analyze it because she was having fun with Finn and she didn't want to ruin it.

"Do you want it to be more?" Steph asked.

"I don't know. I mean I know that I don't want to just casually hook up with him when I get home because I don't like sharing guys but I mean I don't know if Finn is cut out for a real relationship," Rory said after a moment.

"Didn't he date that Erin girl?" Steph asked.

"Yeah…and he did the same thing to her that Jess did to me," Rory countered.

"Jess…that cute Italian one?" Steph asked.

"Yeah…the cute Italian one. But I mean I don't want to go through that all again so I guess we'll see," she sighed just ignoring the questions in her mind.

"Rory!" Finn yelled from an upstairs window facing the pool.

"What?" she yelled back.

"Colby and Erin are still in town but Roo went back. They want to know if we want to double with them," he called.

"When?"

"Tonight for dinner and a movie," he said.

"Yeah that's fine," she yelled and slipped into the pool to avoid Steph's questions for the time being.

0000

"Are you ready love?" Finn asked knocking on the other side of the bathroom door as she finished her makeup later that night.

"In a minute," she said bending over to look closer at her eyes.

"You look gorgeous, lets go," Finn insisted.

She rolled her eyes but finished what she was doing before agreeing to leave.

"So we're still playing the 'we're together' act?" Rory asked as she got in the car.

An indistinguishable look crossed Finn's face but he just nodded.

"Where are we going?" she asked trying to keep the conversation up.

"A little seafood place, it has burgers and stuff too," he replied.

She nodded.

"Here we are milady," Finn said running around the car and opening her door for her. He took her hand and laced their fingers together before they headed toward the restaurant.

"Hi," Erin said when she spotted them. She hugged them both and led them toward Colby.

"Hello," he said smiling to them both but Rory could tell things were still uncomfortable between him and Finn so she assumed that Erin had pushed for this.

"How are you guys?" Rory asked sitting down at the small booth next to Finn.

"We've been doing a whole lot of nothing which is fun. Colby has a surf invitational next week so we're relaxing before that hits," Erin replied genially.

"I didn't know you did surf…uh…meets," Rory said not knowing the correct word for a surf…gathering.

"Competitions? Yeah…they're fun and that's pretty much my job other than working at the surf shop that me and a few of my mates own," he said laughing slightly at her terminology.

Rory nodded slightly embarrassed.

Finn ran a hand over her thigh under the table reassuringly.

She slipped her hand into his and felt him squeeze it gently.

"You two are just so cute together," Erin commented when she saw their laced hands.

Finn withdrew his hand and laid his arm across the back of booth behind Rory.

"Thanks, you and Colby are too," Rory said with her cheeks still red.

"So tell us…how did you start dating?" Erin asked interestedly after the waiter took their orders.

Rory and Finn glanced at each other and Finn started talking so Rory let him take the lead.

"We met at the beginning of last year and hated each other. Then became friends and then one night at a party one of us needed help and we pretended to date. After that I don't really know it just sort of happened," Finn said integrating as much of the truth as possible into the story.

"That's so cute," Erin said smiling and leaning into Colby who grinned slightly.

"What about you two?" Rory asked.

They both stiffened slightly glancing at Finn unsure of his reaction. Rory realized that it might be awkward for him so she turned and looked at him too. She was surprised to find that instead of reacting he seemed cool and genuinely interested.

"When Finn left Colby comforted me," Erin said simply.

Rory glanced at Finn again and just saw him smiling regretfully.

"I'm sorry about that Erin. Thanks for being there mate…she always deserved that," he said looking happy for them.

Erin looked relieved and smiled warmly at the other couple as Finn kissed Rory lightly on the cheek.

As she sat there thinking about it Rory truly believed Finn's words. There didn't seem to be anything hidden in them and he sounded 100 honest. She was glad he had let go of Erin.

The two couples ate their dinner and talked about things in life that had changed and then saw a movie.

They walked and talked a bit longer after the movie before they all embraced each other one by one and headed off by pair in opposite directions.

0000

"Finn?" Rory asked softly in bed that night as she lay there with his arms around.

"Hmm?" he mumbled.

"What are we?" Rory asked.

"Anything you want us to be. I'm dead serious on that. We are whatever you say we are. Good night love," he whispered, kissed her hair, and closed his eyes until sleep took him.

She lay there awhile longer thinking about his words. She knew she really liked him but was she ready to date him once they were home? She wasn't sure.

0000

A/N: Okay so I don't know if they should actually date or not. Thoughts? I'm sorry this took so long…Ryan and I are fighting so I had to type this myself. I'm sorry if it's bad but I hate fighting with Ryan, especially now when I need him most. Thanks for reading.


	12. What I want us to be

A/N: Here you go.

0000

"What do you want with him?" Lorelai asked when Rory called and explained the situation the next day. They were going home the next day anyway but Rory wanted her mom's opinion, and she wanted it now.

"I don't know…I mean I know that I really do like him and its fun to hang out with him and be around him but I know his lifestyle. It's the same reason I didn't want to date Logan last year when I liked him," Rory sighed leaning back against the headboard of her bed.

She was sort of worried that Finn would walk in and hear the conversation so she made sure to wait until he got in the shower to call her mom.

"Babe it all depends on if you're willing to get hurt," Lorelai said in her ear.

"But I don't know!"

"Well until you know for sure the answer is no," Lorelai said even though she knew that Rory wanted her to say that Finn wouldn't hurt her.

"Yeah, I—oh the shower just turned off. He'll be out in a second so I have to go. I'll call you when I get home and see you next weekend after dinner with the grandparents," Rory said when she heard Finn shut off the water.

"Okay, love you babe," Lorelai said.

"Love you too Mom," Rory said as Finn emerged from the bathroom in a pair of shorts and a towel of his shoulders.

"How's she?" Finn asked sitting on the bed and running the towel through his wet hair.

"She's fine. And I was thinking about what you said last night…" Rory began.

"Ah, that's the reason behind this random call to Lorelai. Well how did the list end up?" Finn asked surprising Rory at how well he knew her.

She cracked a small smile. "I think that I don't want to get hurt and I'm not sure if you can be in a serious relationship which is the only kind of relationship I do. I wish it was another way because I really do like you and want to be with you but I don't know if you want the same thing."

Finn sat there absorbing her words not saying anything. "I understand," he said simply smiling just a tiny bit and Rory had a feeling it was forced.

Rory smiled in a friendly way at him regretting all of the words that she had just spewed.

"Maybe I've never exhibited that I can keep one girl because I never had one worth it until now," Finn said just loud enough for her to hear.

The smile vanished from her face and he hesitated for a moment before leaning over and pecking her on the cheek. He smiled sadly at her and left the room quietly.

Rory stared after him in shock.

0000

"Rory you ready?" Colin asked poking his head in the next day as they were about to leave.

Rory ran a hand through her wavy hair and looked around. "Yeah I think so."

"Okay, the cars waiting and everyone's downstairs," he said.

She nodded.

"Let me grab your bags," he said and whisked them away.

Rory glanced around for loose items one last time before grabbing her purse and small bag and following Colin down the stairs to where everyone was assembled.

"Thank you for having us Mrs. Finley," Stephanie said hugging Finn's mom.

Rory followed suit and so did the boys. Once all the goodbyes were said, they headed out to the limo waiting to take them to their private jet.

"Good trip mates?" Finn asked them in general as they sat in the limo and watched the scenery fly by.

"Oh yeah…tanning and shopping," Steph grinned.

"I had a lot of fun," Rory put in.

"Good, I'm glad you little sheilas had fun," Finn joked.

The other four rolled their eyes at Finn but smiled good-naturedly.

"You still sorry you came Ace?" Logan asked addressing Rory for the first time since Finn had hit him.

"Yeah actually I am. I had a lot of fun," Rory said but she wasn't really directing that to Logan but to Finn.

Logan nodded and a silence fell over the car.

0000

"I'm going to bed," Logan said once they arrived back at Yale and immediately he left the others behind.

"Come on Miss Stephanie…I'll help you with your tons of luggage," Colin rolled his eyes being a gentleman.

Steph grinned and picked up only her purse leaving her six other HUGE Louis bags sitting there for Colin.

"STEPH!" Colin groaned as she flounced off.

Rory chuckled as Colin tried to get all six bags at once.

"I guess that leaves us. Would you like some help?" Finn asked turned to Rory.

She studied his face and saw that he was actually asking to help her and wasn't just doing it to be polite.

"Yeah…if you don't mind," she agreed smiling. She was glad that they were back to being friends but the more she had pondered it the more she wished she had responded differently.

Maybe now that they were alone again she would have the chance to change her mind and maybe be with Finn.

Together they carried Rory's four bags to her dorm and set them all in her room.

"Thanks Finn…and thanks for a great trip," Rory said smiling once everything was set down.

"Not a problem. I'm glad you had a good time," he replied scanning her bags as if making sure they were all there, either that or avoiding eye contact.

"You want a drink?" she asked in hopes to keep him there a little longer so that they could talk.

"No thanks…I think I should get going," Finn said starting toward the door.

"Wait…are you sure?" she asked. She had been counting on him saying yes because she wasn't sure of the next time it would be just the two of them.

"Yes…I'm pretty sure," he chuckled at her antics.

"Well…okay…I guess I'll see you later," Rory said. NO! She didn't just say that! She wanted him to stay and talk! Not leave and see her later!

"Yep, see you," he nodded opening the door.

"WAIT! Finn, I want to take back what I said!" Rory blurted out. Okay…not so subtle but maybe it would work.

"Love, there's nothing to take back. We're friends and we always will be. You made your decision quite clear and I don't want you to take it back just because you think that's going to change. I'll see you later," Finn said turning and looking her in the eye. His green eyes meeting her blue eyes giving her one last glimmer of hope.

Just as she thought he might say something through his eyes he broke eyes contact and smiled gently before leaving and closing the door softly behind him.

Rory stood there staring at the closed door until she sank onto the floor and cried.

0000

Ryan's Note- Hey everyone, sorry I was MIA for the last chapter. Things are back to normal and Lara is passed out on the bed as I'm posting this like she asked me too. I hope you like it but personally I don't like the ending and Lara won't tell me what's happening next. Thanks and God Bless -Ryan


	13. Uhh uh oh?

A/N: I know, I know, most of you agree with Ryan on how it ended. But come on, have some faith.

0000

"What the hell happened to you?" Paris asked when she came in and found Rory curled up on the couch with ice cream and other junk food.

"Wallowing," Rory said simply.

"How can you wallow? You didn't have a boyfriend, I on the other hand, am sleeping with the editor," Paris said smugly.

Rory rolled her eyes. Paris had never been good at consoling people.

"So what did Logan do?" Paris asked sitting down at the other end of the couch.

"Logan didn't do anything," Rory sighed.

"I don't get it," Paris said staring at her.

"It wasn't Logan…it was Finn," Rory said and took another huge bite of ice cream.

"I don't get it…you can have any guy you want and now that you finally want one he doesn't want you back and I have a boyfriend? It doesn't add up," Paris stated.

"Don't you have any work or anything to do?" Rory asked wishing that she would just go into her room.

"Nope. My night is free…you want to hang out?" Paris asked getting comfortable on the couch and changing the channel.

"PARIS!" Rory yelled.

"Fine! I'll just go to Doyle's," she said and huffed away.

Rory sighed and ate some more ice cream.

0000

"Hey, I didn't see you around much this weekend," Logan said as he saw Rory a few days later.

"Yeah…I wasn't out much," she said cryptically.

"Whatever that means. So you want to come over to Steph's tonight? We're having a party," Logan offered.

"I don't know," she shrugged knowing that Finn would probably be there and most likely with some other girl.

"You should come. Please?" Logan asked as they stopped outside her classroom.

Rory was still unsure.

"Okay, last time you weren't sure about something it was Australia and you had a great time. Just give it a chance and you can always leave when you want," Logan pointed out.

"Fine, I'll be there," Rory sighed but smiled at him.

"Good, I'll see you later," he said and gave her a warm hug before heading off down the hall to his own classroom.

0000

Rory hesitantly checked her appearance one last time and decided that her ensemble would do.

"Paris I'm going to Stephanie's…I'll probably be back soon," she informed her roommate who was watching C-Span avidly.

Paris grunted.

Rory left the room and headed for Steph's. She went right in when she got there and saw the party had already started.

"Hey Ror!" Steph said half drunkenly.

Rory laughed. "Hey Steph."

"The boys are by the keg," she announced and stumbled toward the table with all the other drinks.

Rory chuckled at her and went back toward where the keg would be so that she would at least know someone.

"Hey Rory," Colin greeted her uninterestedly.

"Hi Colin, Logan, Finn," Rory said nodding to each the boys in turn.

"Ah, there she is," Logan muttered. He drained the rest of his drink and walked away.

"I'm not taking another sip of this. I need some scotch," Colin announced and also wandered off.

"I guess that leaves you and me," Finn said smiling at her.

"I guess so," she said. She had only seen him once since they had gotten back and that was just a quick wave across the dining hall.

"You want a beer?" he asked grabbing a red plastic cup from the stack.

She nodded silently and accepted the beer he handed her.

They stood and drank together but neither said very much.

"You want to dance?" he asked her after she was halfway through her second beer.

"I don't really like to dance," Rory shrugged.

"Come on…it'll be fun," Finn insisted and tugged her across the room so they were closer to the music.

Finn spun her around and pulled her back so that her back was pressed against his stomach and chest.

Before long Finn leaned down. "Do you want to get out of here? This is a lame party."

Rory looked around and saw immediately that it wasn't a lame party but she didn't protest and followed him out of the dorm.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked.

"I thought we could watch a movie at my place," he offered.

Rory nodded in agreement and was very aware of the fact that they were holding hands.

The pair settled comfortably on the couch but Rory wasn't sure how close it was appropriate to sit to him.

Finn solved that by pulling her closer so that her head was on his chest and her body between his legs.

"You want a drink?" Finn asked after they started to doze watching St. Elmo's Fire.

Rory nodded but was surprised when he stood up and she was disturbed out of her comfortable position.

"Let's play truth or dare," Finn suggested bringing over some shot glasses and a bottle of tequila.

"Lets not and say we did," Rory shook her head.

"It's the only way you're getting a drink," Finn said holding it out of her reach.

Rory sighed and nodded giving in.

"Truth or dare love?" he asked pouring the shots.

"Remind me of the rules before I pick," Rory requested.

"One shot for a truth and two for a dare."

"Truth."

"That's no fun," Finn protested and Rory rolled her eyes. "Fine…did you have fun in Australia?"

"The most fun I've ever had in my life…when my mom wasn't involved of course," she said and took a shot.

"Of course," Finn said chuckling.

"Truth or dare?" Rory offered.

"Truth."

"That's no fun," Rory repeated grinning giddily. "Have you ever been in love?"

"Yes. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have _you_ ever been in love?" he asked studying her face.

She sighed and nodded. "Twice."

"Dare," he said not waiting for her to offer the two.

"I dare you to kiss me," she said.

"I can't," Finn shook his head.

"Why the hell not?" Rory asked getting closer to him by the second.

"Because once I kiss you I won't be able to stop," he said quietly.

"Maybe I don't want you to. You don't have to be with me…just for tonight," she said keeping eye contact knowing that she was winning.

Finn kept the eye contact and took his shots quickly. He slowly pulled her toward him and brought his mouth to hers giving her what she had wanted since they got back from Australia.

Before she knew it they were wrapped in his sheets and each other's arms and the mid-afternoon sun was shining in at them from the window.

0000

A/N: Eh.

Ryan's Note- Eh. It was all right Lara and I have agreed but nothing special. And I would like to point out before anyone gets their hopes up that Rory said _only for tonight_. So thanks for reading and we hope you all have a great holiday season. We'll probably update in a few days. Thanks and God Bless. -Ryan


	14. So?

A/N: Kind of hitting a writer's block on not just this story but ALL of them. Anyone have any ideas? I'm willing to consider just about anything.

0000

After Rory woke up and recognized her surroundings she drifted back to sleep in the only arms that made her feel that secure.

When she woke up the second time, she found herself still in Finn's bed, but with no Finn. She looked around and saw that he had made his side of the bed but left no note or anything.

Rory sighed and gave up her last hope of being with him. This obviously showed that he didn't want it on a more permanent level.

She silently got dressed and made the rest of the bed.

"Hi guys…bye guys," she said when she went into the common room and saw Colin and some other guys, including Logan, sitting there.

"Hey Ace…didn't know you were here. You want some breakfast or something?" Logan asked looking up.

"No thanks…I'm just gonna go back to my room," she declined.

He nodded and smiled at her and the friendliness of the gesture warmed her heart. She really did want to be friends with Logan and until that moment, she hadn't been sure it was possible.

"You want me to walk you back?" Logan asked when he saw her hesitancy.

"Thanks but you guys seem busy," Rory said smiling shyly and leaving the room.

She had taken only a few steps when she heard the door open and close again.

"Ace, wait for me," Logan called and took a few quick strides before matching his pace to hers.

"You didn't have to leave," she said.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. You looked upset," he explained.

Rory shrugged not sure how much she should say to him.

"All that stuff is behind us now, I swear," Logan assured her as if reading her thoughts.

"Fine. It's just Finn asked me to be exclusive and I said no. Then I realized that that's what I actually wanted, I tried to take back my no but he wouldn't hear of it. So last night we hooked up-obviously-and I thought it might be okay between us. But this morning when I woke up he wasn't there," she explained.

"He left like 15 minutes before you got up…I don't know where he was going though," Logan offered.

"It's okay," Rory said and smiled somewhat pathetically.

"Call any of us if you need anything," Logan said and kissed her cheek before leaving her at her door.

0000

"Where were you?" Colin asked when Finn came back into the room while Logan was walking Rory back to her room.

"Getting coffee to hopefully smooth things over," Finn said and went into his room.

"Where is she?" Finn asked coming back out almost immediately.

"She went home," Colin replied glancing up at him.

Finn sighed and sat down looking extremely downcast. When the door opened, he looked up hoping that it was her, but it was only Logan.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Logan asked staring at him.

"Wrong with _me_?" Finn asked confused.

"Yeah you. You're such an ass! How the hell could you hurt her like that? She didn't want me, that's fine but you didn't need to crush her!" Logan yelled, spitting mad.

Finn stood up. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"You fucked her then left! It was your room Finn and you left her there alone! What asshole does that when he knows she wants to be with him?" Logan ranted not making much sense to any of the other guys but Finn.

"I went to ge-" Finn started.

Before he could finish Logan's hand had connected with his nose and Finn could feel it break.

"Huntz, stop," Colin said trying to intervene.

"He had no fucking right!" Logan yelled trying to push Colin out of the way and hit the bleeding Finn again.

"He went to get her coffee," Colin told him.

Logan immediately pulled back. "That's it?"

"That's it. She woke up while he was gone," Colin said bending over Finn.

Logan sat down in the closest chair and put his head in his hands.

"Call Stephanie," Colin requested not knowing what to do. Steph was always there when they beat each other up and took care of everything.

Logan did and sat there silently until Steph arrived. She herded the three boys into Logan's SUV and instructed Colin to drive them to the emergency room.

"What happened?" Steph asked sitting down next to Logan in the waiting room.

"I hit him," Logan said simply.

Steph just stared at him waiting for more.

"I was pissed at him for stealing Ace and for hitting me. Then she came out of his room and I found out they hooked up last night and he left her in his bed alone. She was really upset so I came back and took out all the anger and hit him," Logan said after a moment.

"He left her there alone?" Steph asked and Logan could see the annoyance in her eyes.

"Yeah, but he just left to get her coffee," he sighed.

"Does she know what happened?" Steph asked.

Logan shook his head.

"I'll take a cab. Call me when you guys get back," she said and left without a backward glance.

0000

Rory was laying on the couch just thinking about everything when a knock sounded on the door.

She opened it and found Stephanie standing there.

"Hey Ror…you okay?" Steph said coming in and shutting the door behind her.

Rory just shrugged. She was so drained emotionally that she didn't know how else to respond.

"Okay I have to tell you what happened," Steph began. Rory looked at her sharply but she plowed on. "Logan went back to Colin and Finn's room and hit Finn. His nose is broken and we had to take him to the hospital to get it set but he's going to be okay."

"Why did Logan hit him?" Rory asked but she had a feeling that she already knew the answer.

"Because he left you alone this morning and no one deserves that," Stephanie sighed.

Rory felt a tear slip down her cheek. "Why doesn't he want me?"

"He does…he really does," Steph tried to comfort her.

"No he doesn't!" Rory muttered.

"But he does. The reason he wasn't there this morning when you woke up is because he left to get you coffee for when you woke up," Steph said.

Rory stared at her not knowing what to say.

0000

"Colin…is Finn here?" Rory asked walking straight into their common room without bothering to knock.

Colin muttered something but Rory couldn't hear him.

"Where is he Colin?" Rory pressed.

"He went back to Australia to think about everything," Colin sighed.

"He's in Australia?" Rory asked horrified.

Colin nodded regretfully.

"Ace…I'm so sorry," Logan started.

Rory just smiled tearfully at him and left the room not stopping until she collapsed into her bed in Stars Hollow with her mother comforting her.

"Babe…if you want him that much then go get him," Lorelai advised.

"Mom…he's in Australia. I can't get him," Rory pointed out.

"Why not?"

"Because he's in Australia," Rory said again.

"So?" Lorelai asked.

0000

A/N: It got kind of long here so we decided to cut it off and continue in the next chapter.

Ryan's Note- So here you go…the next chapter. Everyone should check out our new story, Secrets secrets are ALWAYS fun. And happy new year to everyone! I, personally, hope that 2006 is better than 2005. Right well yeah…Thanks and God Bless. -Ryan


	15. Clearing up the lies

A/N: I think that this story is coming to end and pretty soon. Let me know if you want a sequel though.

0000

"Logan I need you," Rory said knocking on his door frantically.

"Can I help you?" Logan's roommate asked opening the door and staring at her.

"Where's Logan?" she asked.

"I think he's at Colin and Finn's," he said shrugging but Rory was already down the hall.

She ran up the flight of stairs as fast as her Gilmore legs would carry her. "LOGAN!"

"Ace? What the hell is going on?" Logan asked trying to figure out what she was saying.

"I need your plane!" she gasped trying to catch her breath.

He stared at her for a moment.

"Logan…please?" she asked, her voice with a tone of begging.

He studied her for one more moment. "Come on," he said pulling her back down the hall, down the stairs, and out into the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" she asked confused.

"To the airstrip," he said and climbed into the driver's side while she got in the passenger's side.

Logan pulled out his cell phone and Rory could tell he was talking to his pilot and arranging the trip.

"Done," he said and hung up the phone.

"Logan thank you so much for this!" Rory breathed.

"We're friends…it's supposed to be this way."

Rory smiled shakily not quite believing that she was about to chase after a crazy guy who she had fallen for somewhere along the road.

"Maybe you should call somewhere there and tell them you're coming?" Logan suggested.

Rory nodded and pulled out her phone. She wasn't sure who to call but then realized that Erin was the clear choice.

"Hello?" a male's voice answered the phone.

"Is this Colby?" Rory asked.

"Yes, who's this?" he asked confused.

"Colby, I know that Erin's phone has caller ID and I know that Finn is either with you or on his way so you can't tell him," she said quickly.

"Right…here's Erin," he said and Rory could tell he was completely clueless.

"Rory?"

"Hey Erin."

"What's this about Finn being here?" the Aussie asked.

"We got in a fight…well sort of. He's on his way there right now to cool down and I'm about to leave too…I have to get to him," Rory explained.

"You're chasing Finn to Australia?"

"Yes…I know it sounds completely crazy but I it's something that I have to do. Things didn't go the way I had hoped and I have to fix it," Rory confirmed.

"Does he know you're coming?"

"No…and I would appreciate if you didn't tell him. But I assume he will be coming to Sydney instead of staying with his parents so keep him close," Rory requested.

"Of course…call me when you get in and I'll pick you up," Erin said.

Rory was relieved that this girl was so easy to accept things. She knew that Erin probably didn't understand what was going on but she was willing to help anyway. That meant a lot to Rory.

"Ace…this is all my fault," Logan apologized again as they waited for the plane to be ready.

"You were trying to protect me…I can't be mad at you for that," Rory sighed.

The pilot told them that the plane was ready.

"Good luck…call us when you get there," Logan said pulling her into a tight hug which she returned gratefully.

"I promise," she said.

He kissed her on the cheek and she boarded the plane feeling weird being the only one on it.

0000

"Rory!" Erin called waving from by her car in the parking lot.

"Hey…thanks so much for picking me up," Rory said hugging the girl. She barely knew Erin but she knew that she was a good person who she could trust.

"Don't worry about it. Finn got here about eight hours ago," Erin informed her.

"Did anyone tell him I was on my way?" Rory asked.

"Colby's the only one that knows and I made him promise not to tell," Erin said smiling.

Rory sighed. "I don't even know what I'm going to say to him. I don't have the right to say anything."

"What do you mean? Of course you do, you're his girlfriend," Erin pointed out.

Rory suddenly remembered that Colby and Erin still thought she was with Finn.

"Erin…I have to tell you the truth…Finn and I aren't together," Rory admitted.

"I know, but don't worry you'll make up and get back together," Erin tried to comfort her without realizing that Rory didn't mean that they had broken up.

"No…I mean we were never really together. We were just friends when we came down here," Rory explained further.

"Why would you lie about it?" Erin asked confused.

"He wanted to see all of you again but he didn't know if you guys would let him hang around. He was afraid that you would all think that he was back for _you_ but he didn't want to steal you back or anything. Then I needed to get away from Logan so we just left and then met you and we lied about it," Rory rambled.

"Why did you need to get away from Logan?" she asked.

"He liked me and wanted to get with me so I was avoiding him," Rory replied.

"I don't believe you. You and Finn were so in love…you guys are either the next big thing in acting or you truly do love each other. There's no way that you can fake feelings like that," Erin protested.

"I'm not making this up. And before we came down I had a little crush on him but he didn't want me. Then we started hooking up down here and I thought we had a chance to be together. Right before we went home he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said no because I thought he just wanted sex.

"Then when we got back I tried to take it back and he refused me this time. So I was really upset and then we went to the same party at Stephanie's one night and hooked up. Then when I woke up he wasn't there and I thought he had just left me there so I left but Logan got me to tell him what happened.

"So Logan went back and hit Finn then found out that Finn had just left to get me coffee for when I woke up. So Finn went to the hospital and got his nose fixed and Steph told me what happened so I tried to find him but then Logan told me he had come down here so I borrowed Logan's plane and here I am," Rory went off into a ramble again.

"Wow."

Rory just nodded.

"I…don't know what to say. I just seriously can't believe that you two weren't together…I could see it in your eyes," Erin said after a moment.

"I wish."

The girls sat in silence just stewing in their thoughts until they pulled up to the curb ten or fifteen minutes later.

"He's down there," Erin said pointing to the ocean.

Rory saw a small brown-haired figure sitting in the sand staring out at the sunset. She took a deep breath and set off.

0000

A/N: I would write more but I have an appointment to get my last cast off! Ryan and I are going to that and we may be back and write some more later. The rest should be up soon!

Ryan's Note- Thanks for all the support. Updates may be a little sporadic over the next week or two…Lara is starting school again on Monday so she's probably gonna be real tired. This story is probably almost over. We were thinking like another chapter or two and then another chapter about like the scenes of the future…sound good? Thanks and God Bless –Ryan

P.S. Please keep the West Virginian miners' families in your hearts and minds…thanks


	16. One last shot

A/N: NO MORE CASTSS!

0000

Rory approached Finn and sat down before she could doubt herself.

She had a lot to doubt herself on, by the way. Because you know, she DID fly to Australia just for some guy. But she was convinced that he was worth it.

She sat there next to him not knowing what to say or how to start. She couldn't help but notice he didn't even look at her when she sat in the sand.

"I thought I may see you here," he said quietly.

"You knew I would come?" Rory asked touched that he knew her so well.

"I know you like I know the waves. I understand you completely and I know every possible thing that you could ever do or be…but somehow I just can't go near you," Finn said staring out at the water.

"You know that you could go near the waves if you wanted to…you could give them another chance. It wasn't their fault that anything happened," Rory continued the analogy hoping he would keep up.

"Rory, if you have something to say then say it. You flew all the way here after me so I'm assuming you _do_ have something to say," Finn sighed finally turning to look at her.

She was surprised when she saw his eyes. Instead of the clear green sparkling that they usually were, they were now dark, almost brown.

"Finn…I'm sorry that this happened. I really do want to be with you, I came here to make things right and you aren't making things easier," Rory told him.

"Life isn't easy love," Finn said simply.

"If I hurt you, I'm sorry. I was protecting myself and it ended up being a really bad idea," Rory confessed.

"You made yourself perfectly clear…you didn't want to trust me. That won't have changed in mere days. I've told you before, never say you're sorry to me," Finn rebutted.

"I made a mistake! I wasn't thinking clearly…the whole week just took me by surprise and I didn't know how to react! I want to be with you Finn," Rory sighed.

"I can't," Finn said looking at her in the eyes. His eyes were so void of emotion that she almost cried. "Erin will probably let you stay with her."

With that, he got up and walked away with his hands buried deep in his pockets.

Rory didn't know how to react, so she sat there and felt a tear slip down her cheek as she looked out over the ocean.

0000

"Mom…I don't know what to do…I really just want to take it back," Rory cried later that night into the phone. The times were whacked out but her mom was there, like always.

"Hon, you either have to let it go or go after it. Lying there crying is doing nothing," Lorelai tried to reason.

"He wants nothing to do with me," Rory sighed.

"When you love something you don't give it up like that," Lorelai commented.

"Love? Who said anything about love? I do _not_ love Finn," Rory said immediately.

"You mean you went all the way to Australia for some guy that you're not even in love with? I don't buy it," Lorelai said. "Listen…I have to go. Call me if anything happens. I love you babe."

"Love you too Mom," Rory said and flipped her phone shut.

Rory sighed and leaned back on the bed that Erin was lending her.

Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore. She got up and left the room and walked down to the pub.

She looked in the window and saw Finn sitting at one end of the bar with a drink, untouched, in front of him.

"Hi," she said sitting down next to him.

"Rory…let it go already!" Finn sighed.

"No…I'm gonna keep going. You don't seem to get that I didn't mean what I said and that I _do_ want to be with you. Give me that chance Finn…either that or get used to me popping up where you go," Rory told him. She wasn't gonna let him get away, she was going to fight if she had to.

He turned and looked her in the eyes. "What do you want?" he sounded tired.

"You," she whispered.

"I don't want to hurt you…and you're right…I probably will," Finn shook his head.

"I'm willing to get hurt if it means being with you for a little. We had so much fun in just a week Finn…I think I may love you but I won't ever know if we don't give _us_ a shot," Rory said.

"You can't love me…anyone who ever loved me got hurt. Braden, Erin, Colby, Roo, Robert, Kimberly, Scarlet, all of them. I hurt them and I'll hurt you too," Finn told her.

"You're a good guy Finn…you've made mistakes…who hasn't? Everyone has forgiven you, or is at least on the path. I just want a chance…please? I can help, I can't be there anytime you want to talk," she tried to comfort him.

"You're like surfing Rory…something I just have to give up…for _me_," Finn shook his head.

"That's not fair…I didn't do anything to make you give me up. Surfing didn't either but right now, that's not my problem. I want a shot Finn…you have no reason to say no," she tried yet again.

"But I do…I'm saying no because I care about you…very much," Finn said and smiled sadly at her.

"Finn…you're doing this so that you don't hurt me…but I have news for you…you're breaking my heart with every word you're saying," she choked out refusing to cry again.

He stared at her with big eyes, saying nothing.

"Okay…I get it. Finn…I'm sorry it had to be this way. I'm sorry I followed you here, I'm sorry about surfing…I'm sorry about Braden. I know you don't want to hear that but I have nothing left to lose…I've lost it all already," Rory said sadly.

She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek before turning and leaving, defeated.

She had gone into the bar really, truly, believing that she could change his mind but she came back feeling more let down than she ever had in the past.

Had she stayed any longer she would have heard him mutter, "Never say that."

0000

"Erin…thank you for being a friend to me even when you barely knew me," Rory said hugging the girl.

"I'm sorry that things ended up this way," Erin sighed returning the hug.

"Life goes on…it's just gonna be hard to get past this," Rory shrugged smiling bravely.

"I know Finn…and he's one of the most stubborn people you'll ever meet. I knew that someday it would come back and bite him in the arse but I never imagined him getting himself this deep into the shit," Colby said hugging her next.

"Thanks…I think," she said smiling.

"You're an awesome Sheila…can I have your number?" Roo asked when it was his turn to say goodbye.

Rory grinned but hit him on the arm.

Colby reached out and wrapped an arm around the idiot's shoulders and pulled him back.

Rory boarded Logan's plane and looked out at them for probably the last time. It was an image she would never forget…Colby in the middle with an arm around each of them.

Erin and Roo each waved and Rory saw Erin bury her head in Colby's shoulder.

She sighed and leaned back in her seat not wanting to watch anymore. She wanted to go home and forget any of this had happened.

She had never been so humiliated…she flew the whole way to Australia to get a guy who just rejected her yet again. She felt like such an idiot.

0000

"Paris…I'm home," Rory called when she entered her dorm.

"Paris?" she called again.

She sighed and headed for her room to drop her bag.

When she opened the door, her breath caught in her throat. Finn was lying on her bed reading Pride & Prejudice.

"Finn?" she managed to get out staring at him.

"I thought about what you said. I want that shot to prove them all wrong…to prove myself wrong. I want a chance to love you even more than I already do," he said standing, not waiting for her to say anything else.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, almost not hearing his words.

"I needed to fix it…you were right, I shouldn't give anything up if nothing happened. I don't understand my logic…I needed to hurt myself somehow. I was drunk the night that Braden died so one would assume I give up drinking. Nope, I gave up my favorite past time. Then I met you and you almost cracked me open and I was afraid. I'm sorry that I hurt you, that's the last thing I would _ever _want to do. Do you still want a shot?" Finn rambled ignoring her question.

Rory stood speechless staring.

"I hope that's a yes…because if it's not I'm going to feel like an idiot for this," he said taking a step toward her and pulling her into his arms. He kissed her with so much emotion that she almost passed out.

"A chance to try this out?" Rory asked.

"A chance to try this out," he repeated and kissed her once more.

0000

A/N: I hate this ending.

Ryan's Note- Okay, we started this last week after she got her cast off. We just finished tonight after Gilmore Girls (good episode but what's gonna happen next week?). Thanks for being patient and all that. We're trying to update the other stories too. This may be the end of this one though. Do you guys think we should leave it here, put a chapter with shots from the future, or do a whole sequel? Please tell us your thoughts because that's what's gonna happen. If you don't tell us any of those choices if/when you review then we're gonna tally that review as a "leave it here" vote. Thanks for being so supportive throughout this story. Thanks and God Bless. -Ryan


End file.
